School Camps and Sweethearts
by Meikakuna
Summary: Who knew that a school camp would lead to the resolution of a love dodecagon? LukaxMiku, RinxMiku, LenxMiku and various other pairings.
1. Day One

**Day One**

Rin and Len bickered like children as they dragged their bags up to the bus. "I'm gonna be the one who sits next to Miku!" Rin declared.

"As if she'd want to sit next to you!" Len retorted. "I just know that she'll sit next to me. She likes me better than you and that's that."

Rin tried her best to refrain from punching her twin brother. "How could Miku resist a girl as cute as me?"

"I can think of many reasons why."

"Ugh!"

"Please stop yelling at each other and get on the bus already," Mr Hiyama commanded quietly. "Um… if that's okay with you. The bus driver will put your bags in the bus."

Rin sighed and dropped her bag, stepping onto the bus with Len. Her eyes widened when she saw Miku sitting next to her friend Luka.

"Damn it. Who am I going to sit next to now?"

"I guess we'll have to sit next to each other," Len replied. Rin sighed again and reluctantly sat next to Len. "Can we eat snacks on this bus? I've got some chocolate we can share."

"Ask Mr Hiyama."

"Mr Hiyama, can we eat snacks on the bus?"

"Um… no, I'm sorry," Mr Hiyama replied. "Please don't."

Meanwhile, Luka put a pair of earphones in her ears and pulled out her iPod. Miku looked at her with surprise.

"I thought we weren't allowed to bring technology with us."

Luka smirked and put a finger to her lips. "Shh." Miku gave her a warm smile, her cheeks slightly pink from the hot weather.

The bus began to move. "So how many days is this camp again?" Miku asked

"It's a seven day trip," Luka replied. "Would you like to listen to this with me?"

Miku nodded happily, taking one of Luka's earphones and putting it in her own ear. The song was unfamiliar to her, yet it had a sweet sound to it. The air inside the cramped bus became hotter, causing Miku's cheeks to become even pinker. Yes, _that_ must have been the reason for Miku's cheeks burning up.

Kaito looked at Miku from the other side of the bus and noticed the colour of her cheeks. "How cute," he whispered. Meiko, the girl next to him, scowled at him.

"You shouldn't call other girls cute," she scolded him. "You're supposed to love me, remember?"

"Don't get upset. I_ do_ love you."

"I'm not so sure anymore. You smile every time you look at Miku. Come on, let's do something together."

"What can we do?"

"We could talk or something. What do you think this camp will be like?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we're going on a camp."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Kaito sighed softly. "I bet this camp will be boring like all the other school trips I've been on. Either that or it'll be… what's the word? Ex… excru… well, it'll probably be really bad."

"How bad could it be?" Meiko asked. Kaito shrugged and grabbed Meiko's hand, causing her to blush brightly.

Gumi jealously stared at Meiko and Kaito, wondering why she couldn't have a happy relationship with someone. The boy sitting next to her tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Gakupo?"

"I… I have a secret I want to tell you. I've been thinking of telling you and I figure that now's a good enough time. Do you swear to never tell a soul?"

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

Gakupo leaned in and whispered in Gumi's ear, causing Gumi to shiver. "I have a crush on Luka."

Gumi's eyes widened. "O-oh, is that so? I hope she returns your feelings." Gumi tried her best not to cry in front of Gakupo.

"Are you going to tell me one of your secrets? It's only fair. Who do you like?"

"N-no one! I'm perfectly fine with being by myself."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not-"

"I'll find out who you like eventually."

The two shared an awkward silence. Gumi looked out the window and saw farmland rush past her. She replayed the conversation she had a moment ago, a single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

The bus stopped for a lunch break at Ajisen Ramen. The students stepped outside and stretched their limbs, breathing in the warm but fresh air.

"Do you want me to buy something for you?" Luka asked Miku.

"You weren't supposed to bring money, you know," Miku replied. Luka shrugged. "When are you going to stop breaking the rules?" Luka shrugged again.

Rin glared at Luka. "How come she gets to hang out with her?" she asked Len. "I mean, what does she have that I haven't got?"

Len smirked. "Oh, so you're admitting that Miku's just not into you?"

"I never said that. Ugh, let's just have lunch. Can I have some of that chocolate now?" Len shook his head. "Why not? Okay, how about I let you be with Miku in return for you giving me chocolate?"

"Sounds like a deal. Here." Len took a block of chocolate out of his bag. "It's probably slightly melted by now."

A girl named Lily glared at Miku. "Who does she think she is, hanging out with Luka like that?" Her friend Piko frowned.

"I thought you said that you were over Luka," he pointed out.

"I am, I am. It's just that I don't think she should be so close to Miku. They just don't suit each other at all. Maybe Miku's not as sweet as she seems. Maybe she's controlling Luka and Luka needs someone like me to save her."

"Maybe you're just overreacting."

"Maybe."

Sitting on the ground were Galaco and Yohioloid, having a heated debate about politics that ended with petty insults.

"You'd never make a good Prime Minister," Yohioloid told Galaco.

"I'd make a fabulous leader. You're just jealous because you're an idiot no one likes."

"I have the highest grades in the class!"

"Whatever."

"What are you two talking about?" a girl with salmon pink hair asked as she sat down.

"Hi Iroha," Yohioloid replied. "We're talking about politics."

"I came here to get away from all the drama. Is it just me or is everyone else glaring at each other? It's kinda scary. I wish I had Hello Kitty with me now."

"Didn't you bring her with you? I thought you brought her with you everywhere!"

"Well, I put her in my big bag so that she'd be nice and snug. Is that weird?" Yohioloid and Galaco nodded in unison. "Well stuff you. Where's Mizki?"

"She's over there trying to catch Yuuma's attention," Galaco answered as she pointed to Mizki. "When's she going to learn that he simply isn't interested in her?"

"I heard a rumour that Yuuma has a crush on Kaito," Iroha said quietly, her eyes shining with mischief. "I say we out him, what do you say? I can't wait to see the look on Kaito's face."

"You're crazy. Yuuma would probably beat you up. I hear that he has a sword at home, so maybe he'd cut you to pieces."

"I'm willing to take the risk so long as I get to see Kaito's reaction."

"You're really evil, you know that?"

Iroha shrugged. "I try."

* * *

Everyone hurried back onto the bus. Mizki sat next to Yuuma before asking him if she could. Yuuma frowned but tried to remain polite.

"Hello there," he said.

"How is it going?" Mizki asked. Yuuma smiled. "You know, I was talking to a friend back home when I discovered that public schools have about thirty people in each class! How strange is that? I do not know what I would do if there were more than fifteen people in my class!"

Yuuma stopped listening to her as she rambled on, instead paying attention to how amazing Kaito's hair looked.

Meanwhile, Piko tried his best not to grab Lily's hand as they sat together, reminding himself that she couldn't be interested in a boy like him.

* * *

"We're here!" Miku exclaimed with wide eyes, causing Luka to smile at Miku's cuteness. "I wonder what we're going to do when we get there. We might go hiking or-or white water rafting or-"

"I think we have to get off this bus," Luka said with a small chuckle. Miku blushed and stepped off the bus.

"Everyone, please grab your bags and sit in a circle over there," Mr Hiyama ordered.

"What if we don't want to?" Lily asked with a sneer.

"It-it would be nice if you did what I told you to, if you please."

"Calm down. Jeez, I was just kidding."

"Yes, o-of course."

The students did as they were told and were greeted by a woman with long black hair and eerily pale skin.

"Hi! My name is Mew and I'm your camp leader. If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

"Is this where we're setting up camp?" Miku asked eagerly.

"No, we have to walk a little until we reach our campsite. I hope the bags you brought are easy to carry."

"B-but I have a suitcase!" Galaco exclaimed. "Yohioloid, carry my suitcase for me."

"I've got my own baggage to carry," Yohioloid retorted. "You weren't supposed to bring suitcases, remember?"

"Well excuse me for wanting my clothes to be in a comfy spot!"

"Anyway," Mew interjected. "Once we set up camp we're going to go rock climbing. It shouldn't take us more than half an hour to set up camp. Sound good?"

The students nodded and grabbed their bags, carrying them with them as they followed Mew for about ten minutes.

Mr Hiyama couldn't help but notice Mew's graceful movements as she walked, wondering how someone as elegant like her became a camp leader. He also wondered why Mew didn't have a tan already from being outside for so long.

"Why is your skin so pale?" he burst out awkwardly. Mew raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"It's just the way I am. That and I use a lot of sunscreen. Do you blurt out random things all the time because I'll be super annoyed if you do."

Mr Hiyama blushed and looked down at his shoes, taken aback by Mew's harsh words. "I'm sorry for asking."

When the group arrived at their destination, Miku smiled as she ran to the middle of the campsite. Luka tried to catch up with her.

"The materials you need to build the tents are over there," Mew pointed out, pointing to a pile of small bags under a tree. "There are to be two people in each tent." Rin ran to the pile and grabbed a bag. Len tried to take it from her, starting a fight over the bag.

"I got it first!" Rin yelled.

"If you have a bag before me, you'll get a chance to share a tent with Miku!" Len shouted back.

"Boys aren't allowed to share tents with girls anyway, so don't bother trying!"

"Guys, you do realise that there are plenty of bags to go around, right?" Mew asked before turning to Mr Hiyama. "Do they always act like this? I'm not sure I can handle it."

Mr Hiyama sighed. "I'm afraid that they're always bickering. I've tried to stop them but they're a hopeless cause."

Mew smirked. "Maybe you're not a good enough teacher. I'll see if I can change their behaviour by the end of this camp."

Rin ripped the bag out of Len's hands and ran towards Miku. "Would… would you like to share a tent with me?"

"I'm sorry," Miku apologised. "I've already agreed to share with Luka."

Yuuma reluctantly agreed to share his tent with Yohioloid despite desperately wanting to share with Kaito. Galaco shared with Rin, Iroha shared with Gumi and Gakupo shared with Kaito. Meiko shared with Lily and Len shared with Piko. Mizki frowned when she realised that she was to be alone.

"It is not fair!"

"There, there," Mew said gently as she patted Mizki on the back. "Now that you've all got your tents up I think I need to start learning all your names. Tell me your name as well as something about yourself. We'll go in a clockwise direction. Get in a circle now."

"I'm Miku and I want to be a singer when I grow up."

"I'm Luka and I can play five instruments."

"I'm Yohioloid and I want to be a scientist."

"I'm Galaco and I am fabulous." The other students glared at Galaco. "Fine, I am interested in politics."

"I'm Iroha and I have six pets. Four of those are cats and the other two are birds."

"I'm Gumi and I want to be an inventor when I grow up."

"I'm Lily and I love rock music."

"I'm Piko and I don't know how I'll survive seven days without my iPad."

"I'm Kaito and I don't have any life goals yet."

"I'm Meiko and I will kill anyone who gets near Kaito." The other students' eyes widened. "I mean, uh, I want to own a bar when I grow up."

"I am Mizki and I am an expert in flower arranging and traditional dancing."

"I'm Yuuma and I have a black belt in both Kendo and Karate."

"I'm Len and my favourite food is bananas."

"I'm Rin and I want to be an actress."

"I'm Gakupo and I'm an expert in Kendo just like Yuuma."

Mew smiled. "Well, I'm Mew, as you all know by now, and I've been working here for ten years."

"How old are you?" Rin asked. "You must be over thirty or something."

"You're not supposed to ask a woman for her age! Just kidding! I'm thirty-four."

"You don't look that old," Hiyama whispered under his breath. Mew turned towards him, hearing him just barely.

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Please don't speak to me like that again. Okay, you're all going to put these helmets and harnesses on." Mew pointed to a pile of helmets and harnesses. She then began to instruct the class on how to put them on. After that she told the students to pick a pair of climbing shoes from the ground and take them with them to the cliffs.

"I cannot put this on!" Mizki complained while attempting to put her harness on, causing Mew to sigh before helping her. "Thank you."

"No worries. Now let's head over to the cliffs."

The walk to the cliffs took the group almost fifteen minutes. Meiko grabbed Kaito's arm as they walked, as if she feared losing him. Piko stared wistfully at Lily, who stared wistfully at Luka. Miku noticed Lily's eyes on Luka and frowned.

Yohioloid and Galaco had another conversation, this time about music. Iroha joined in from time to time. Gumi talked to Gakupo about a new phone she bought the day before the camp began.

Mizki daydreamed about the thought of being with Yuuma. Her cheeks flushed and her heart beat faster than usual. Yuuma, on the other hand, was deciding whether he should confess to Kaito or not. He shook his head and reminded himself that Kaito had Meiko.

Miku smiled when she saw the cliffs, which were taller than the ones she saw when she visited the beach. Mew taught the students how to attach their harnesses to the ropes on the cliffs and what they were supposed to do to keep the climbing students up.

"Remember to never let go of the rope, even when you're pulling the rope back. Get into groups of five."

Piko, Lily, Meiko, Kaito and Yuuma joined a group. Yohioloid, Iroha, Gumi, Galaco and Gakupo joined another. The final group was comprised of Miku, Luka, Len, Rin and Mizki.

"We should come up with group names," Galaco suggested. "Our group will be called the Space Rangers."

"Why do you get to decide?" Yohioloid asked.

"Because I'm awesome. So what are the other groups going to call themselves?" The other two groups began discussing names.

"We'll call ourselves the Fiery Five," Meiko said.

"We shall be the Rock Stars," Mizki declared.

"I bet you spent a lot of money on that name, didn't you?" Lily asked with a smirk that perfectly matched her sarcastic voice.

"Shut up. No one asked for your opinion, Reverse Okama."

"Did you just call me what I think you called me?" Lily rolled up her sleeves and snarled at Mizki. Mr Hiyama sighed.

"Are you going to control your students?" Mew asked him. "If you can't you're a failure as a teacher."

Mr Hiyama winced. Why did he originally think of Mew as graceful again? Maybe it was his heart being stupid again. It had been almost a year since he last dated someone so perhaps he was feeling desperate.

Miku, Yohioloid and Meiko were the first to climb up the cliffs. Meiko climbed up to the top with ease, much to Kaito's surprise and admiration.

"Well, I am a rock climber," Meiko explained. Kaito blushed at how 'cool' Meiko appeared. Yuuma glared jealously at Meiko, determined to climb up the cliff faster than her. It was because he wanted to be strong, honestly! It definitely had absolutely nothing to do with impressing Kaito. No, definitely not.

Miku was almost at the top when she wanted to give up. Luka cheered her, giving her the will to keep on climbing. Luka had a strange effect on Miku and she had the ability to make her do crazy things, like smuggle donuts during sleepovers and climb up huge cliffs.

Yohioloid took longer to climb up than the other two but his resolve was strong. He had the determination of a honey badger hunting for food.

Yuuma climbed up the cliff fairly fast, but not quite as fast as Meiko. Meiko was impressed with Kaito, who was slow and wanted to give up but gained strength by looking down and seeing Meiko smile. Luka was determined but spent many minutes complaining about the experience after the climb.

Lily was weaker than she looked and gave up halfway through. Iroha, Rin and Len reluctantly climbed all the way to the top. Gakupo gave up a few steps from the top. Gumi, on the other hand, climbed up quickly.

Mizki climbed up to the top and began cheering herself in a failed attempt to attract Yuuma's attention. Piko did the same thing to receive attention from Lily but was considerably quieter than Mizki.

Galaco initially refused to climb at all. "It'll ruin my nails and…" Her cheeks turned scarlet.

"What?" Iroha asked, gaining a sick amount of pleasure from seeing Galaco look so flustered.

"I… I'm afraid of heights, okay?"

"I thought you were so 'awesome' that you've never been afraid of anything."

"Fine, I'll do it!" Galaco put on her climbing shoes and hooked up her harness. "Is everyone ready?" the other members of her group nodded. Galaco then began a slow, tiresome and nerve-wracking journey up the cliff. "I… I can't do it! Can I get down now?"

"You're almost there!" Mew replied. "Well, if you feel that you can climb no more I guess you can get down. Good job."

"Is that all you've got?" Iroha asked with a smirk on her face. "If you can't do this you can't become Prime Minister."

Galaco frowned. "I'll show you! I'm going to keep on going!" Galaco put her foot up into another crack and pulled herself up to the top, earning applause from people who weren't holding the rope. She smirked in a similar fashion to Iroha when she went back to the ground. "I told you I could do it."

"Whatever."

"Has everyone climbed yet?" Mew asked. The students nodded. "Let's head back to our campsite!"

Luka grabbed Miku's hand as she walked. Miku suddenly realised how warm the weather was and smiled. She loved the warm feeling spreading through her body.

Lily glared at Miku while Rin and Len glared at Luka. "Get away from her," Rin mumbled under her breath.

"Just give up," Len whispered to her. "I don't know about you, but I think it's pretty clear that she isn't interested in you."

"You give up! What makes you think you can-"

"Are you two seriously fighting again?" Mew asked. "What are you fighting about?"

Len gulped. "Um, ah, nothing."

Mew raised an eyebrow. "Riiight. Oh, look, we're here already! Now, put your harnesses, helmets and climbing shoes back. Our meal shall be stew. Tonight our food is going to be cooked by… the Rock Stars. The Space Rangers are in charge of cleaning tonight and the Fiery Five are in charge of collecting firewood. Understand?" The students nodded. "Mr whatever-your-name-is, you can help out the Fiery Five."

"Hiyama," Mr Hiyama corrected Mew, causing her to glare at him.

"Is anyone vegetarian?"

"I am," Mr Hiyama and Iroha said in unison.

"Rock Stars, come with me." The Rock Stars followed Mew to a space covered by a tarp. Mew kneeled down and taught the students how to cook the stew, explaining the role of each utensil. She then assigned each student a particular job.

Mizki took out a chopping board and some vegetables, chopping the vegetables into perfectly-sized slices.

"Wow, you're really good at chopping veggies!" Miku complimented Mizki, who held her head up high.

"Well, a proper lady always knows how to chop vegetables."

Meanwhile, Mr Hiyama almost had a panic attack. Where were his students? He hated to admit it but he was completely lost. He had managed to find a few sticks, but aside from that he felt useless.

Suddenly he jumped when he felt something tap his shoulder, causing him to drop his pile of sticks. He turned around and saw Meiko.

"Have you seen Kaito?" Meiko asked. "Oh no, what if he snuck off to talk to one of the girls?"

"Don't you trust him?" Mr Hiyama asked back.

"It's not him I don't trust, it's me. I… I can't trust that I'll be someone that he loves for long. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

Mr Hiyama smiled as he picked up the fallen sticks. "No, it's okay. It's important for my students to feel like they can talk to me if something's troubling them."

* * *

The meal took almost an hour to cook, leaving the other students waiting impatiently. Galaco asked if the food was ready for the fifth time. Her question was soon answered by Mew, who told the students to form a line. The students carried their bowls and cutlery with them. Iroha and Mr Hiyama were the first to receive their meal before beef was added to the stew.

Everyone sat in a circle around the campfire. After ten minutes of eating Luka smirked at everyone else, much to their confusion.

"You know what? I think tonight's the perfect night for scary stories. I've got one. Long, long ago, there were people who weren't like the rest of us. You see, they were called bisexuals and they liked men as well as women." Everyone else around the campfire gasped. "Apparently a living bisexual was discovered recently. Who knows when this bisexual might strike?"

"How come I've never heard about them on TV?"Miku asked. "If they're not on TV they can't be real!"

Lily frowned. 'Yeah right,' she thought. She looked at Piko but when he looked back at her she looked away, suddenly feeling very confused. 'As if someone could like boys as well as girls. That's crazy, right? Right?'

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight," Mew told the group, clearly shocked by Luka's tale. "After everything is cleaned up you can all go to bed."

* * *

Luka blushed when she realised how close she was to Miku in the tiny tent they were sharing. "Good… good night."

Miku smiled. "Good night."

In another tent, Yuuma looked up at his hand, wishing he could put it in Kaito's hand. Yohioloid saw the frown on Yuuma's face and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're thinking about Kaito, aren't you? Why do you like him so much anyway?"

"I don't… fine, I like him. I'm not quite sure why. Maybe it's because he's always so kind to me. I know that Meiko hates it when he acts like an idiot but I find it… endearing, honestly. Like this one time, Iroha convinced him that the classroom had changed so he went walking around the school completely lost! He… hasn't been the same since Meiko became his girlfriend, though I can't really explain how."

Yohioloid smiled. "Things will be okay. I'm sure of it."


	2. Day Two

**Day Two**

"Wake up!" Gakupo yelled at Kaito, who slowly opened his eyes. "We've only got half an hour to have breakfast and pack up. We're going hiking today."

Kaito sat up and quickly got changed. "Do you mind?" he asked Gakupo, who turned his head around. The two friends hurried out of the tent and over to the cooking area, where they ate some cereal with water added to milk powder. They then cleaned their bowls and went back to their tent to pack things up.

After that they quickly took down their tent. "Congratulations on getting ready in less than fifteen minutes," Mew remarked. "Put the things you'll need for two days in one of these bags." She threw two large brown backpacks to the ground next to the boys before pointing to a white truck parked near the camp. "Put the rest of your things into the truck."

Kaito and Gakupo did what they were told. Kaito suddenly felt something wrap around his arm. He looked next to him and saw Meiko, holding on to his arm as if her life depended on it.

"Do you always have to be so clingy?" Kaito burst out, feeling guilty soon after he said it. "Sorry. I don't know why you're holding on to me so much. You didn't use to do that, so why now?"

Meiko blushed and looked down at her feet. "Idiot."

"Please stop calling me that. Seriously though, why have you been acting so strange on this camp? I don't understand."

"You'll have to figure that out yourself. Don't you like being close to me?"

Kaito sighed. "I never said that." He then smiled at Meiko. "Let's walk together."

The students followed Mew, walking through the bushes. Luka grabbed Miku's hand but Miku let go of it.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked. "You were fine with me holding your hand yesterday."

"I shouldn't have let you hold my hand yesterday. It's just weird. Sorry."

"Isn't that what best friends do?"

"No." Both Luka and Miku immediately felt awkward. "So, um, have you sneaked in anything else you weren't supposed to bring on camp?"

Luka smirked. "Of course."

Miku groaned. "It's bad enough that you have detention every week but you're willing to get into even more trouble? Why?" Luka shrugged. "When will you ever learn?"

"When will you stop being a goody two shoes?"

"I'm not-"

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"Don't you like me?"

"I never said that. How did we become friends again?"

Miku's eyes narrowed. "I thought I was supposed to be the airhead. I got you out of trouble by blaming myself for a prank you performed, remember?"

"You're still the airhead. I'm not the one who spaces out all the time."

Miku broke out of her seconds-long stupor. "What?"

Luka laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"I… it's really none of your business. Sorry but I'm not telling you." Luka shrugged.

Meanwhile, Mr Hiyama struggled to keep up with Mew. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked.

"There's a lake about two or three hours away from here," Mew replied. "We'll have lunch there. Why do you keep staring at me like that? It's kind of disturbing."

Mr Hiyama narrowed his eyes in a similar manner to Miku. "Why do _you _keep on being mean to me? It's really getting on my nerves. Oh god, I was just out of line. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and-"

"I'm the one who should feel sorry." Mr Hiyama's eyes widened in surprise. "It's just… I've never really liked teachers, or at least the teachers who come on camps with me. They're always so snooty and they think they're smarter than everyone else. They question the way I run the camps and everything."

"I'm not that smart."

"Then how did you become a teacher? You must be at least a little smart. You don't seem like an idiot to me." Mr Hiyama smiled and Mew smiled back. Mr Hiyama couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mew's smile was. It looked like a treasure that could only be seen once in a lifetime, despite the fact that Mr Hiyama had seen Mew smile before.

* * *

Gumi was busy thinking of ways to make Gakupo notice her as more than a friend. She finally decided to pretend to drop her water bottle and lean down to get it, displaying her bottom in front of Gakupo.

"Oops. Silly me." Gakupo failed to notice her because he was busy staring at Luka. Gumi wanted to scream in frustration but she kept quiet.

Her next technique was to 'accidentally' spill some water on her shirt in order to make her shirt more transparent.

"I'm so clumsy. I wish I had someone to help me so that I don't hurt myself." Gumi's words were intentionally slow. When Gakupo still paid no attention to her, Gumi yelled at him. "Gakupo!"

"Huh? What's up?"

"N-nothing. So, um… uh, why do you like Luka so much?"

"Shh! Do you want everyone to hear?"

"Sorry," Gumi whispered. "So are you going to answer me?"

"Well, Luka is so cool. She's badass and she's hot and… I'm sorry. It's kinda weird talking to a girl about this sort of thing."

"Friends should be able to talk to each other about anything. What are you going to do when you get home?"

"You're thinking about that already? Well, I'll probably play video games. I bought a new dating sim a few days ago."

"I didn't know you were a geek." Gumi's words were sombre. She realised just how little she knew Gakupo despite knowing him ever since they were five. She remembered hanging out with him as next-door neighbours.

Gumi almost had a panic attack when the possibility of other girls knowing more about Gakupo than her entered her brain. She took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself down. Once again Gakupo failed to notice how she was feeling, much to Gumi's ire.

* * *

At the back of the line were Galaco and Yohioloid, who walked slowly and with a carefree attitude. Yohioloid wanted to tease Galaco for being afraid of heights the day before, but he decided that it wasn't the right time.

He marvelled at the strange friendship he shared with Galaco. Sometimes he wanted to tease her and other times he wanted to compliment her. On some days she was vain and arrogant whereas on other days she was intelligent and fun to talk to.

Iroha looked back at the two friends and smirked, wishing she had something to prank them with. She then looked at Meiko and Kaito, baffled as to why anyone would want to fall in love with someone. It seemed like too much work to her and she had honestly never felt attracted to anyone.

Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her. Surely she was supposed to into certain people at her age, right?

* * *

Yuuma wanted to choke Meiko for being so close to Kaito. Yes, he knew that thinking such a thing was not chivalrous, but he could barely contain his anger and jealousy. She wasn't supposed to be by Kaito's side, playing with his hair and laughing with him.

Yuuma was the type to be quiet and keep his feelings to himself. However, his conversation with Yohioloid had liberated him and now he wanted to be honest with Kaito about his feelings for him.

Meanwhile, Mizki began fiddling with her hair, worried that Yuuma would never love her. Maybe the rumours about him were true, but that didn't stop her from admiring his beautiful peridot eyes and his hair that looked like sakura petals. Wow, no wonder every other student thought he was gay. Then again, wasn't that stereotype only found in television shows from the US?

Yes, Mizki did love American TV shows, in spite of how un-Japanese they were. Her parents had no idea about her interest in such TV shows and she intended to keep it that way. Her parents were never fond of anything not traditionally Japanese, so it was no wonder why it took Mizki a while to get used to the strange shows that never failed to entertain her for some strange reason.

* * *

Meiko smiled at Kaito, appreciating the sound of his laugh. "That was so funny!" Kaito exclaimed cheerfully. "Have you got any other jokes up your sleeve?"

"Not at the moment," Meiko replied. "You'll have to let that joke entertain you until I come up with something new."

"We're finally here!" Mew called out. The students gasped when they saw the beautiful sapphire blue lake. "Fiery Five, it's your turn to make lunch. You'll be making dinner as well."

"But that's not fair!" Lily protested. "The Rock stars only had to make dinner yesterday. Why do we have to make dinner _and_ lunch?"

"The Rock stars will prepare lunch on day seven as well as day four so the amount of food preparation each group does will be equal."

Lily huffed and began helping the rest of the Fiery Five chop up ingredients for wraps. Luka looked at the ingredients while waiting for the wraps to be ready.

"Is there any tuna?" she asked. "I absolutely must have tuna." Lily nodded.

"Just sit down and be patient."

Meiko commented on how good Lily was at chopping ingredients, causing Lily to blush for some reason. Lily put her knife down.

"I'm not that good. I… I have no reason to be good at this."

Meanwhile, Piko wanted to laugh when he realised that Iroha was still carrying her Hello Kitty plush doll, but he knew he would feel like a hypocrite if he did. He already felt guilty for not bringing his favourite plush doll with him.

It was a plush doll his parents gave him and it looked a lot like him except it had a tail that looked like an USB cord. He always treasured it and always felt lonely without it, but he knew that Lily wouldn't think he was cool enough to hang out with if she knew. When he grew older he threw out most of his favourite things to appear older, especially since he looked younger than his actual age of 18.

Piko looked at Lily and his heart beat faster. As much as he thought Lily's coolness was attractive, he had a feeling that there was something more to her, and the thought of that was even more attractive to him.

He had only known Lily for a few months and he was surprised by how quickly he had developed a crush on her. He realised his crush when thinking about her while in bed (no, not like that). He was determined to discover another side to Lily, one that she had been hiding from the rest of the world and only he could find. Yes, things were looking hopeless to Piko, as Lily always showed one snarky side to her.

* * *

The students enjoyed eating wraps after picking which ingredients they wanted in them. Meiko and Kaito laughed when Kaito spilled some of the ingredients from his wrap. Yuuma suddenly wished he had his sword with him and had to remind himself that violence was not the answer.

Gumi, Piko, Yuuma, Mizki and Lily failed to enjoy the moment due to their lack of a love life. Gakupo tried to ignore the pain of unrequited love by talking to Gumi.

"I can't wait to play 'Strawberry Girls'," he told her. "I just played 'Absolute Territory' and I loved it! Have you played any visual novels?"

"I don't play video games or whatever those 'visual novel' things are," Gumi replied.

"I thought you were a nerd."

"Have you ever seen me play video games?"

"I guess not. Whenever I'm at your place we talk or play soccer in the back yard. You know, I haven't been at your place for a while. What have you been doing?"

"Mostly studying. What about you? Have you spent loads of time playing visual novels and video games?" Gakupo nodded. "Anything else you've kept a secret from me?"

"I haven't kept secrets from you. I just don't usually talk about my hobbies with others."

"Oh. Sorry. Can we change the subject?"

* * *

"The Rock Stars shall clean things up," Mew declared. "Space Rangers, remember to collect wood tonight. Let's keep walking."

The students put the remaining ingredients in their bags and began following Mew again. The group walked around the lake to the other side.

The students and Mr Hiyama became fatigued and desperately wanted to put their bags down, but Mew did not even have a single drop of sweat on her forehead. She continued smiling as she hiked up a hill.

"How much… longer… do we…. have to… walk?" Lily asked.

"Another couple of hours," Mew replied without so much as batting an eyelash. "Come on, it isn't that hard."

"Easy for you to say," Yohioloid replied. "You've been doing this for years. How did you become a camp leader?"

"I went to university, believe it or not. I originally wanted to be a teacher but I found out I could be a camp leader and that appealed to me more. Does that answer your question?" Yohioloid nodded, struggling to breathe as he walked up the hill.

"You know, we should sing a song," Miku suggested.

"While we can hardly breathe?" Lily asked.

"A song could take our minds off the hike. Let's sing 'Melt'!"

"Not all of us can sing as high as you, Miku," Yohioloid remarked. "Let's sing 'Magnet'. We can all sing that, right?"

"But that's a couples' song!" Miku argued

Luka blushed. "Um, maybe we can sing it as friends. You know, just for fun." Miku nodded.

Piko looked at Lily with hopeful eyes. "Can we sing this?" he asked her. "Just as friends, of course."

"Fine." Lily couldn't help but notice how beautiful her and Piko's voices sounded together. She blushed when she realised what she was thinking. She shook her head and reminded herself that she and Piko were just friends.

Meiko sang with Kaito, Yuuma reluctantly sang with Mizki and Gumi and Gakupo sang together. Yohioloid sang with Galaco and Iroha sang everything alone.

"Do you know this song?" Mr Hiyama asked Mew, who nodded. The two joined in by singing the song. When the song was over, Lily laughed at Mr Hiyama and Mew.

"Looks like Teacher's got a crush!"

"I-I barely know Mew!" Mr Hiyama replied, his face as red as a beet. "Don't be ridiculous. I mean, please don't be ridiculous."

Mew frowned. "You know, you don't have to say please all the time. You can demand things every once in a while."

"Sorry."

"And you really need to stop saying sorry all the time."

"Sorr…. I mean, I guess so. I'll try to be more assertive." Mew smiled and once again Mr Hiyama was entranced by her beauty.

"Wow, that song really worked!" Piko cheered. "Let's sing another one."

"I don't think I can take singing another song," Lily replied. "Let's just talk instead. "So Piko, you know how you said that you won't be able to survive without an iPad?" Piko nodded, smiling when he realised that Lily remembered something he said. "What do you do on that iPad anyway?"

"I usually watch videos on Nico Nico Douga, particularly music. I've uploaded my own songs too. What do you do in your free time?"

Lily shrugged. "I listen to music, I guess. Wait, you make music?"

"Yeah. You probably won't like it. It's usually techno and trance music."

"Are you kidding me? I love trance music!"

"I thought you only liked rock music."

"It's possible to like more than one type of music, you know." Piko's smile grew wider. He was glad to find out more about the girl he liked so much.

* * *

"Are we at our new campsite now?" Iroha asked.

"Yep," Mew answered. "Put your tents back up and get ready for dinner. Do you remember what chores you all have to do?" The students nodded.

Mew taught the Fiery Five how to cook pasta. "Remember to keep the meat and the pasta separate for the vegetarians." Mr Hiyama helped the group cook.

The Space Rangers began collecting firewood. Galaco and Yohioloid kept close the entire time, causing Iroha to chuckle.

"Are you two dating or something?" Iroha asked.

"Nope," Yohioloid replied. "We're just close friends."

"Is it just me or is everyone else in this class in love with someone?"

"What makes you think that?" Galaco asked.

"Well, everyone is staring at someone strangely. Should I feel left out?" Galaco and Yohioloid shrugged simultaneously. "I say we find a way to prank someone."

"Why are you so obsessed with pranks?"

"I'm just bored. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess it's okay, provided that you don't prank someone who could potentially kill you."

"Yuuma won't kill me. He has the self-control of… well, something that has lots of self-control. I won't out him now but give me a few days and I'll have the perfect plan."

* * *

Miku watched Luka play a game on her Nintendo DS. The two were in their tent, waiting for dinner. Miku wondered what products Luka used on her hair. Seriously, how did her hair get so pretty? Luka managed to still look pretty even after hiking, rock climbing and not having a shower the night before.

The air was surprisingly warm, which explained the pink colour of Miku's cheeks. Luka looked up and blushed when she realised that Miku was staring at her. She paused her game.

"W-what is it?" Luka asked.

"Do you want to get caught with your DS?"

"I don't really care. I need something to do."

"Why don't you talk to me instead?"

Luka shrugged. "What should we talk about?"

"I don't know… you said yesterday that you play five instruments. I thought you only played four."

Luka's blush deepened. "You remember what I said?"

"Of course! I pay attention to every word you say!" Luka's eyes widened. "Um, uh, I mean… I was paying attention then. It's not like I hang on to your every word." Luka felt a pang of disappointment.

The silence that followed was long and awkward. Luka took a deep breath in and out. She put her DS in her bag and tried to put on a smile.

"I'm learning a new instrument and I'm getting pretty good at it."

"What's the instrument?"

"The oboe."

"Never heard of it."

"Aren't you supposed to be an expert on music?"

"Being good at singing doesn't make me an expert on music."

"Oh, so you admit you're good at singing, huh?"

"Shut up!"

The tent was suddenly zipped open before Kaito entered it. "What are you guys talking about? You're being so loud I can hear you two from inside my tent, but I can't understand what you're talking about."

Luka threw her sleeping bag at Kaito. "We could have been changing, you perverted idiot!"

"What's going on?" Meiko asked. When she saw Kaito inside Miku and Luka's tent, she was overcome with feelings of fury and betrayal.

"Kaito, what are you doing with Miku and Luka?" Meiko's words were clipped and she put emphasis on each word. "If you tell me that you're in love with one of them instead of me I… I'll do something terrible and you'll feel sorry!"

"Calm down," Kaito said soothingly, but his words were not enough to prevent Meiko's eyes from brimming with tears.

"The first rule of treating a woman is to never tell her to calm down!"

"Can the same thing be applied to guys?" Luka asked.

"Of course it can't."

"Well that sounds sexist, don't you think?"

"Shut up Luka or I'll cut you into pieces."

"And what do you intend to use to do that?"

"Sh-shut up, you imbecile!"

"Please stop treating me like you're a villain and I'm your evil sidekick." Meiko huffed and walked back to her own tent.

Miku smiled. "You showed her," she told Luka with admiration in her eyes. "Kaito, you better go before Meiko goes through with her threat." Kaito zipped up the tent, stood up and walked away.

Luka smiled back at Miku. "You're the coolest!" Miku complimented Luka. "I mean… I guess you were cool. Good job. So anyway, what shall we talk about now?"

"Dinner's ready!" Mew called out, causing Miku to feel incredibly disappointed. Luka noticed Miku's mood and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"We'll talk again when we get our food." Miku nodded and smiled again. The friends got out of their tent with their bowls and cutlery.

* * *

"This is supposed to pasta?" Galaco asked, prodding at her food with her plastic fork. "It's all mushy. Are you sure this isn't mashed potatoes?"

"Why don't you make it yourself next time?" Lily spat.

"I'm just saying that I was expecting a better job. Everything else tastes good. It's the pasta itself that ruins it."

"Well I'm not the one who cooked the pasta and the pasta was already bad to begin with. What did you expect for camp food?"

"I've been on camps for years and I've never had a bad meal."

"You go on camps?" Len asked. "No offence, but you don't seem like the type who goes on camps."

"I used to hate it but camping's grown on me. My parents take me camping every school holiday. Some of the camps are short but others have been almost as long as the holidays."

The students then began having their own private conversations. Rin and Len bickered over who would have the most successful career when they grew up (no, seriously), Lily and Piko talked about technology and Gumi and Gakupo chatted about how they were enjoying the camp.

"It's not too bad," Gumi admitted. "I have a feeling that I'm going to miss this camp by the end of it."

Meanwhile, Mr Hiyama and Mew quietly talked about the students. "Why do Rin and Len bicker so much?" Mew asked. Mr Hiyama shrugged. "Miku's behaving well."

"She always behaves," Mr Hiyama replied. "It makes me wonder why she's friends with Luka."

"Luka hasn't been too bad. Aside from a few arguments, it seems that the kids are on their best behaviour."

"This doesn't seem normal. It's too perfect and it's honestly freaking me out. I'm sorry, you were right. I'm not a good teacher, am I? I can't control my students and yet one person managed to sort them out in two days."

"What did I say about saying 'sorry'?"

"Well, if I do what you tell me to do, I'm not being assertive, am I?"

"Fair point." Mew laughed light-heartedly, causing Mr Hiyama to smile. "I was honestly a bit surprised. This class is actually pretty good at cooking. Except for Kaito, of course." Mr Hiyama giggled. He suddenly covered his mouth with his hand when he realised that he sounded like a little girl. "Wow, you just sounded like-"

"I know I just sounded like a girl. Please don't make fun of me. I mean, don't make fun of me."

Mew shook her head. "No, I was going to say that you sounded like my ex-husband."

"Oh." Mr Hiyama blushed. Mew looked away, but Mr Hiyama swore that he saw her cheeks turn red as well. Mr Hiyama coughed and tried to change the subject. "So how's this class in comparison to other classes you've led?"

"I don't really know yet. I'll know by the end of the week."

* * *

While in their tent, Galaco looked at Rin sadly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I… no, it's silly."

"Go on." Galaco's voice was surprisingly tender.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's pointless. You know, liking Miku. I haven't told Len this, but I feel like Miku would never love me. Maybe that's why I'm always so angry around Len. Ugh, I need to get a grip."

"I don't know what to do. This conversation is getting boring. Can we talk about something to with me now?"

"You have no shame in your cockiness, do you?"

"Nope. Why should I?"

Rin sighed. "Let's go to sleep, but before we do that I have a question for you. Do you think that Miku could ever love me? She's too cute for me and I'm probably too… out there for her."

Galaco shrugged and smirked. "Well, I think I know who she loves and it is someone unlike her. Don't give up hope."

Rin smiled. "Thanks for listening."

* * *

Piko inhaled. "Do you like anyone, Len?" Len gave him a surprised look. "I mean, I guess you don't have to tell if you don't want to. I just wanted some relationship advice, that's all."

"I like Miku."

"I thought so. How can I get… how can I get Lily to show the side of her that she's been hiding?"

"I guess you can try asking her questions about herself. Start slow by asking her basic, non-embarrassing questions. Try to get closer to her and she may reveal her true self to you."

"You sound like a martial arts master."

Len smirked. "Well of course I'm a master! Well, I'm not a master at getting Miku to love me, but besides that I'm pretty cool." Len's smirk turned into a frown. "I'm afraid that I'm too weak and hot-headed for Miku, or maybe that's just me. Rin's stronger than me. You know, when Rin and I used to get into trouble, it was always her who was the mastermind. I think I've spoken too much. Let's go to sleep."

The two friends got comfortable before closing their eyes and enjoying dreams in which they ended up with the girls they loved.


	3. Day Three

**Day Three**

"Can you tell us what we're doing today?" Miku asked Mew, who shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not telling until everyone is ready. Kaito, hurry up please."

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Kaito shouted from inside his tent.

"If you were ready that tent would be inside your bag." Kaito hurriedly took his tent down with Gakupo, who rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

When the two friends were ready they caught up with the other students, who were beginning to follow Mew like naïve ducklings.

Miku grabbed Luka's hand, causing Luka to smile and blush. "I thought you weren't comfortable with holding my hand," Luka remarked.

"I've changed my mind."

"Why weren't you comfortable with it in the first place? Other than it being weird, of course."

"That's really none of your business."

Luka tried to block the painful feeling of not being someone Miku could confide in, instead deciding to be grateful that Miku wanted to hold her hand.

Piko sighed when he caught Lily glaring at Miku again. "I think you really need to get over Luka," he whispered in Lily's ear. For some reason hearing Piko whisper made Lily shiver with delight. She blushed when she realised this and mentally slapped herself, reminding herself that Piko was male.

"I'm not going to let Miku take her," Lily replied.

"Do you even know if Miku likes Luka back?" Lily shrugged. "Um, let's change the subject. If you like rock music so much, what bands do you like?"

"I like Aliens of London and Alternative Character Interpretation."

"I like Chain Reaction Destruction."

"Oh my god, I love them too! Is there anything else we have in common?"

"Do you have any hobbies? I write stories when I'm not making music, especially sci-fi."

"I like to do… never mind." Piko gave Lily a curious look but Lily refused to finish her sentence. Lily looked away from Piko, concentrating on the mountain in front of her.

Mew suddenly stopped, causing the students behind her to almost fall over. "We're here!" she declared. "Today we're going to hike up this mountain." The jaws of the students dropped simultaneously.

"You're kidding, right?" Lily asked. Mew shook her head.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Galaco said with a determined look on her face. "Hiking's pretty easy."

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Lily said.

"I just won't look down." Galaco walked past Mew and began hiking up the mountain. Lily sighed and followed her.

Rin smirked at Len. "We should see who gets to the top first."

"Why are you always the one coming up with ideas like that?" Len asked. "I want to be the one who starts our competitions."

"Are you going to race me or not?" Len nodded and began running up the mountain, Rin following him a second later.

The rest of the students slowly followed Mew. It wasn't long before Gakupo needed to stop. Gumi sighed and grabbed Gakupo's hand, helping him up the mountain.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Gakupo asked, reverence in his eyes.

Gumi giggled. "I can't get the person I love to notice me properly." She suddenly covered her mouth. "I mean, uh… um… I'm bad at cooking. Seriously, I burn everything I touch! Hehe. You'd think someone who's good with her hands would be able to cook, but nope. I'll never make a good housewife, will-"

"Who do you love?"

"I never said-"

"Don't try to pretend. I heard what you said. How come I told you who I like and yet you won't tell me who you like? Stop being unfair, Gumi."

"Fine. I like-"

"Hurry up!" Iroha shouted. "You're slowing us down."

"Sorry!" Gumi sighed. 'How typical,' she thought. 'If Gakupo starts paying more attention to Luka than me I swear I'll feel like I'm in a cliché film.' Gumi looked at Gakupo, who was, in fact, staring at Luka with fond eyes. 'Of course.'

Meanwhile, Meiko was waiting for Kaito to catch up with her. "You're slower than a sloth walking through molasses." Kaito laughed, causing Meiko to blush and laugh back.

"You know, if you said that to anyone else, they'd probably punch you or something."

Meiko smiled. "I know. I love it when you prove to me that you love me." Kaito hurried up and gave Meiko a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Are we almost at the top?" Galaco asked. Mew nodded.

"We've got a little while to go but we should get to the top in about half an hour."

Iroha sneered at Galaco. "Wow, you can see lots from up here already! Galaco, look!" Galaco foolishly looked down and saw the bottom of the mountain. She felt as if the bottom was calling to her, telling her that she was going to fall down soon.

"I… I want to go down now. Is it too late to do that?" Galaco asked. "Please get me down so I don't fall down. I want to go home."

"You can do it!" Mew cheered.

"Please don't be insensitive. I can't continue." Mew gave Galaco a sympathetic look but Yohioloid pushed Galaco, who was beginning to tear up, forward.

"If you don't do it your family won't back you up when you try to get into politics," Yohioloid told Galaco, who wiped her eyes and continued walking up the mountain.

Rin and Len ended up being at the bottom of the line. They began panting and felt like their legs were going to break.

"How long have you two been running?" Mr Hiyama asked.

"We ran for about an hour and walked for another two," Len answered. "I knew we shouldn't have tried to run up this thing."

"If you didn't want to why didn't you say so?" Rin asked with derision in her voice.

"There's no way that I would turn down one of your challenges!" Len then began to whisper. "Besides, I thought that Miku would be impressed if I was the first one to reach the top of this damn mountain."

"Why are things always about her with you?"

"Like you're one to talk!"

Rin huffed and ran up the mountain, suddenly gaining enough energy and motivation to do so. Mr Hiyama exhaled.

"Could you p-please stop fighting?" Mr Hiyama requested.

"Mind your own business!" Rin yelled at him.

"Okay." Mr Hiyama immediately felt ashamed for being so submissive. He tried to walk up the mountain faster and eventually he caught up with Mew. "How are things going?"

"You're supposed to be behind everyone else in case any slower student gets hurt," Mew pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I'll go down in a minute. I just want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Then don't waste my time."

"Sorry."

Mew sighed. "_I'm_ sorry. Wow, you're the opposite of my ex-husband. Seriously, Wakana almost never said sorry and he wanted to take everything for himself, including Yuki, and… I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yuki?"

"She's my daughter. Well, at least she would have been if she wasn't taken from me. The court thought I wouldn't have time to look after her due to my job."

Mr Hiyama frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, that's all behind me. I still get to see Yuki sometimes but she barely recognises me."

Mr Hiyama was surprised by the almost vulnerable expression on Mew's face. He desperately wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He eventually decided to pat her on the back, his face redder than a tomato. Mew tried to hide her own blush by covering her face with her hand.

"You better go back down," she said softly, as if she didn't truly want Mr Hiyama to leave. Mr Hiyama nodded and stopped, waiting for the other students to catch up.

* * *

"I am at the top! I am at the top!" Mizki cried cheerfully. "I cannot believe that I managed to do it, but I did! Did you see, Yuuma?"

"Sure." Mizki smiled at Yuuma before giving him a big hug. Her smile turned into a frown when she realised who Yuuma was looking at.

She could not bring herself to hate Kaito but sometimes she couldn't help but be annoyed at him. What did Yuuma see in him? Perhaps Mizki's behaviour was a desperate way to delay the inevitable. She sighed and began fiddling with her hair.

Meanwhile, Lily felt like she was going to be sick when she saw Miku and Luka giggle together. She told Piko this, feeling oddly comforted when he patted her on the back. Lily blushed, though she couldn't tell what made her cheeks turn as red as autumn leaves.

"I can't believe I managed to get to the top!" Miku exclaimed. "That wasn't as hard as I thought. What do you think, Luka?"

Luka shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad it's over. Mew, are we having lunch here?" Mew nodded and told everyone to take out the lunch ingredients. The Space Rangers began preparing the wraps.

"Are we going to have the same thing every lunch?" Galaco asked.

"Don't you like wraps?" Yohioloid asked back. "Wraps are good for you, aren't they?"

"I never said that I didn't. It'll be boring having the same thing every day, that's all. Oh, and Iroha, try to scare me again and I swear I'll kill you." Iroha smirked and laughed, much to Galaco's annoyance.

Gumi failed to cut the vegetables properly and ended up splashing the liquid inside the tomatoes onto Gakupo's face. Gumi frowned as her entire body turned red.

"Be careful," Gakupo commanded light-heartedly and with a laugh. Gumi found herself laughing as well. When she wiped off the liquid from Gakupo's face, Gakupo suddenly wished that time would stop so that he could have this moment forever, though he wasn't sure why. He tried and failed to brush his confusing feelings off.

Mr Hiyama sat down next to Mew, who raised an eyebrow. "Do you need to be near me all the time?" Mr Hiyama blushed and nodded. Mew sighed but smiled. "You know when I acted as if Kaito was the only one who couldn't cook? I was dead wrong."

"Surely Gumi isn't that bad, right?"

"Well, I have seen more clumsy people in my career. I'm surprised that you aren't clumsy."

"What?"

"No offense, but you seem like someone who trips over a lot. I guess I was wrong in judging you like that. Sorry."

"For someone who tells me off for saying sorry, you sure say sorry a lot."

Mew smiled and laughed. Mr Hiyama noticed how beautiful and honestly kissable her lips were. He shook his head in an attempt to shake off this observation. Mew gave Mr Hiyama a puzzled look but Mr Hiyama didn't explain why he shook his head.

"Rin and Len are running again already?" Mew asked. "I'm determined to find out why they fight so much. Is it just sibling rivalry or is there more to it?"

"I have no clue," Mr Hiyama replied.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"The same could be said about you."

"You're getting better at this."

"Better at what?"

Mew stood up. "Being assertive and speaking your mind. Now when are these wraps going to get made? Space Rangers, what's taking you so long?"

"We're almost done!" Iroha shouted.

* * *

"Finally," Meiko said before taking a bite of her wrap. She then began speaking with her mouth full. "This actually tastes pretty good." Kaito laughed. "What?"

"N-nothing," Kaito replied. "I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Probably rafting or something. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Not really. How about you?"

"I'd honestly like to go rock climbing again."

The two shared a comfortable silence while they ate their wraps. Meiko smiled as she breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the sunlight as the few clouds moved across the sky.

"This is better than I expected, this camp," Kaito said with a smile. "I'm glad I got to spend so much time with you."

Meiko almost choked on her food. "I think I'm going to be sick."

It took Kaito a few seconds to realise what Meiko meant. "What, can't I say anything nice to you?"

"Sorry. You just sounded so sickeningly cutesy."

"Whatever. So are you still worried that I'm going to end up with someone other than you?"

"Not at the moment. You've convinced me that you're faithful. Congratulations, you win a medal. I can't help but wonder if my parents miss me already. My brother will probably act as if he doesn't miss me."

"How's he going?"

"Meito's fine, I guess. He's still annoyed that we share similar names. It's as if my parents wished we were twins."

"Well, you do look similar." Meiko glared at Kaito. "What? Why must you always be mad at me?"

Meiko softened her gaze and shrugged her shoulders. Kaito gently pushed a strand of Meiko's hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey, get a room!" Lily shouted jokingly.

"Mind your own business!" Meiko shouted back, putting her arm around Kaito's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Luka wiped a bit of sour cream away from Miku's lips, her face bright red. 'What am I doing?' she wondered.

Miku lightly slapped Luka's hand away, her face almost as red as Luka's. "What are you doing?"

"I-"

"Stop being so weird. It's getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what-"

"Just leave me alone."

"What's your problem?"

"Like you're one to talk! First you try to hold my hand and then you-"

"I thought you were okay with me holding your hand!"

"What are you two talking about?" Mizki asked with curious eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Miku mumbled. "I think I'm going to sit over there. " She stood up and walked over to where Gumi and Gakupo were sitting.

"Something _is_ wrong, is it not?" Mizki asked Luka.

"I don't want to talk about it," Luka replied, holding her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"I saw what you did earlier. If I did not know better, I would have thought that you were a reverse okama." Luka stared at Mizki. "Wait… you _are_? I had no idea. I think you should find a nice man to love. You will feel better, trust me."

"Thanks for your concern. Can you leave me alone now?" Mizki huffed and walked to Yuuma, who was too busy staring at Kaito to notice her.

* * *

Mew stood up and told The Fiery Five to put the ingredients away. When the area was clean again the students, Mew and Mr Hiyama began to walk down the hill.

Luka sighed several times as she stared longingly at Miku, who was trying her best to ignore her. Lily couldn't help but smile when she realised that Miku and Luka weren't getting along.

"Let me guess," Piko whispered. "You're going to 'rescue' Luka from sadness like some sort of prince. I thought you were a girl."

"Girls can still be princely, can't they?" Lily asked quietly. "Besides, I'm over her. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I'm not buying it, Lily. Did you ever think that maybe someone else might like you?"

"There's someone else who likes me? Who?"

Piko shook his head. "I'm not telling." Lily grabbed Piko's collar.

"Who is it?"

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. It's probably a guy."

"What's wrong with guys? You could be one of those things Luka talked about on the first night."

"Don't be stupid. It's impossible. Luka was just kidding."

Piko pouted, an action that Lily somehow found adorable. Lily decided to change the subject. "I can't wait to get back home and listen to your music. How can I find it?"

"I'll show it to you. I'm called Pochi1995, by the way."

"What a cute username!" Piko blushed.

"Hey, are you guys going to walk or are you going to just stand there?" Gakupo asked. Lily and Piko hurried down the hill, much to Gakupo's amusement.

Gumi frowned. "You could have at least been polite," she told Gakupo.

"If you do become an inventor, what will you invent?"

"What an out-of-the-blue question."

"Just answer me."

"I don't know. I'll probably be stuck making boring inventions for one company. Hopefully I'll get to do more than that."

"I'm sure you'll make a great inventor." Gumi smiled and blushed. "You should probably make a robot to cook for you so you don't poison yourself." Gumi's smile suddenly turned upside down.

"What a lovely thing to say." She slapped Gakupo's arm.

"Sorry."

"You better be."

Iroha had a bewildered look on her face. "Why are everyone's faces going red today?" she asked Galaco. "The weather isn't _that_ hot."

"I think everyone's in love."

"Everyone except me."

"I'm not into anyone at the moment, and I don't think Yohioloid is either. Don't worry, you're not alone."

"So who's in love with whom?"

"I'll draw a diagram in the ground when we get to our new campsite. I can't believe I managed to climb up that monstrosity."

"It's not that amazing a feat."

"Why do I even bother hanging out with you when all you do is scare and insult me?"

"I'm one of the few people who aren't concentrating on their crushes, that's why."

"Fair point. I only hope that tomorrow won't be as nerve-wracking." Galaco put her hands together in prayer. "Oh God, please don't force me to do anything concerning tall heights."

"I didn't know you were religious."

"I am a little bit religious, but I usually only pray when I'm desperate."

* * *

"We're… finally…. here, aren't we?" Lily asked. Mew nodded. Lily dropped her bag and collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Piko asked.

Lily spoke through the ground. "I'm fine." Piko helped Lily up. Mew ordered the Space Rangers to begin cooking.

Gumi gulped. "Is there any way I can help?"

"You can help by staying away from the food," Iroha said with a smirk. Gumi tried and succeeded to not punch her.

"I'll show you what to do," Mew said kindly.

Meanwhile, Luka gently put her hand on Miku's shoulder, but Miku shrugged her off. "Why are you so mad at me?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired. Tell Mew that I'm not going to have any dinner tonight." Miku walked over to a piece of land and began setting up her and Luka's tent alone.

Luka sighed. 'Great, a misunderstanding,' she thought to herself. 'Life's beginning to feel like a romantic comedy. Hopefully I'll get a happy ending'.

"Like I said earlier, you really should get over Miku and find a nice man," Mikzi suggested. Luka glared at her. "Did I say something wrong? You know I am right. She obviously does not return your feelings."

"Couldn't the same thing be said about you?" Luka retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yuuma obviously doesn't like you. If you give up on him, I'll give up on Miku."

"Y-Yuuma just does not realise his feelings for me yet. He will come around. "

"Why do you speak all formally? The way you speak is annoying me."

"How rude! That is a terrible thing to say!"

"Whatever. I'm not giving up on Miku just yet. I'm determined to be with her no matter what."

* * *

"The food is ready!" Galaco cried. "I think I did a fabulous job of cooking this rice and vegetables dish with black bean sauce. What do you think, Yohioloid?"

"It's fine, I guess," Yohioloid answered. "I'm just glad that Gumi didn't ruin it."

"Stop being mean, you guys," Gumi said. "I'm not that bad, am I?" The students stared at Gumi. "Okay, okay, I'm bad. Hey, where's Miku?"

"She's not having any food tonight," Luka explained.

"Well, more food for me," Iroha said in a cold voice.

"Iroha!" Mew yelled. "Don't be heartless."

"What's the big deal?"

"I think there's something wrong with Miku. Does she skip meals often?" Luka shook her head. "I'll go and see what's wrong."

"I wouldn't do that," Luka told Mew. "She's really angry. Well, at least she's angry at me."

Mew walked over to Miku's tent. "Can I come in?"

"I guess you can," Miku replied groggily. Mew opened the tent and sat down next to it.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing-"

"Don't lie to me."

Miku sighed. "I guess… I guess I'm just confused."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand why Luka's acting all weird. We've been friends for ages and she hasn't been trying to get so close to me until this camp." Mew suddenly had an epiphany. "What? Do you know what's going on?"

"I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you. Just trust me when I say that Luka cares about you."

"Really?"

"I can see by the way she acts around you. How long have you been friends?"

"About two years."

"It's not like people who have been friends for that long to get so angry at each other so easily. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I think I can have a bit." Miku smiled as she got out of her tent and went to get some food. When she received her portion of food she sat down as far away from Luka as she could, much to Luka's disappointment. Miku sensed her disappointment and moved next to Luka.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you," she admitted quietly. Luka gave her a hug, her face red for what must have been the hundredth time in the last 24 hours.

"Hey look, Luka's blushing again!" Iroha exclaimed. "Does that mean… oh my, that's hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Luka yelled back.

"Stop fighting and eat your dinner, then go to bed," Mew ordered. When everyone finished their meals, the Fiery Five cleaned everything before going to bed.

* * *

"Hey, do you think that Luka likes me?" Gakupo asked Kaito.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, what are you going to do when you get home from camp?"

"I'll probably play video games."

"You play games too?"

"Who doesn't?

Gakupo laughed but frowned afterwards. "If you tell anyone else this I'll kill you but… I think I might be feeling homesick."

"Seriously?"

"I know it's not manly to cry, but sometimes I just… I just miss my mum and dad. I mean, I don't see my dad a lot, but Mum's always there for me, you know? I think…. I think Dad might be one of the reasons I began learning kendo. He's really good at martial arts, you see. Wait… why am I telling you all this? I feel like a villain exposing his tragic backstory."

Kaito shook his head. "It's fine. I'm the opposite of you. I hardly see my mum but I'm really close to my dad. Mum tends to treat me like crap so it's not like I care for her. She's always calling me stupid. Maybe she's right. I am stupid. I'm not good at anything."

"You're good at singing, you know."

"What?"

"I heard you singing with Meiko yesterday." Kaito smiled, glad to receive a rare compliment.


	4. Day Four

**Day Four**

Miku rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at her watch. Her eyes widened and she pushed Luka's shoulders.

"Get up!" she yelled.

"What? What time is it?"

"We only have a few minutes to pack up. Let's hurry up!"

Luka and Miku got dressed and took down their tent in less than five minutes. Mew chuckled when she saw the two friends look so flustered.

"We're not moving camps today," she told them. "Put your tents back up." Miku and Luka groaned but did what they were told. "How are you today, Miku? Are you going to have something to eat?" Miku nodded. "Hurry up then."

Miku and Luka quickly ate their breakfast. "So what are we doing today?" Miku asked.

"Let me guess, we're going white water rafting?" Luka added in a monotone voice.

Mew sighed. "Way to spoil the surprise. Yes, we're going rafting today. We've got to walk a little before we reach the river. Take your hiking packs with you."

The students followed Mew down a dirt path. Mr Hiyama smiled and listened to the birds sing. He breathed in the fresh air and relished in the fairly warm temperature. He looked at Mew.

"I didn't realise how peaceful and wonderful nature is," he said to Mew, who smiled.

"Well now you know. I've known that for years. It makes a nice change from the hustle and bustle of the suburbs, doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right. The suburbs aren't too bad either, though. Is there anything else I should know about what life's like for you?"

Mew shrugged. "You smile like an idiot, you know that?"

"Please don't be mean to me."

"That was a compliment."

"How on earth is that a compliment?"

"Idiots have the friendliest smiles."

"Well, I think _your_ smile is beautiful."

Mew blinked, her face turning red as a rose. "Is that so?" She coughed and turned away from Mr Hiyama, quickening her pace.

Lily smirked and patted Mr Hiyama on the shoulder. "When are you going to confess to her? If you don't do it I'll do it for you."

"W-what?"

"I know you've only known her for about three days but it's camp! You've got to live a little. You've got nothing to lose so you may as well confess to her."

"What about you? You clearly have someone on your mind."

"How do you know?"

"I see the way you look at that special someone. Have you confessed to them yet?"

Lily frowned. "She doesn't like me that way so there's no point."

"She? I thought you liked Piko."

Lily's face turned as red as Mew's. "No way. I only like girls. I could never see Piko as more than a friend. Th-that's preposterous."

"I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't have been more wrong."

"What made you think that in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

Lily pouted but spoke no more. She looked at Piko. 'If it was Piko who I liked, what would happen? My gay friends would never accept me, that's what would happen. Ugh, why am I even entertaining this thought?'

"Put your bags down and get your lifejackets!" Mew ordered, freeing Lily from her thoughts. "We're here." Mew then proceeded to teach everyone else about the oars and lifejackets. "There is a whistle over here. You probably won't need it, but you may as well know that it exists. Once you have your life jacket on properly, you can go into your groups and pick a raft. Oh, and don't forget to put a helmet on. Mr Hiyama, you shall share the small raft with me."

The students put on the helmets, grabbed the rafts and pulled them towards them. Galaco sat down on her group's raft, much to the rest of her group's annoyance.

"You do realise that we need to push the raft onto the water, right?" Yohioloid asked derisively. "Life isn't just about making sure that you're nice and comfy." Galaco groaned but stood up and helped the Space Rangers push the raft.

Mew and Mr Hiyama led the students. Mr Hiyama struggled to keep up with Mew's strokes at first, causing the boat to turn unexpectedly, but eventually he was as fast as her.

Yohioloid reached an epiphany. "Hey, what happens when we finish rafting? What about our bags?"

"What?" Mew asked, cupping a hand behind her ear.

"What about our bags?"

"We're walking back after this so we'll get them then!"

"But that's going to be a really long walk!"

"So?"

Yohioloid sighed. Meanwhile, Rin and Len were bickering as usual. "You're not steering the boat right, you idiot!" Len yelled.

"Why don't you steer it then?" Rin shouted back.

"I am steering it, you dummy!"

"Don't call me a dummy!"

"I can call you whatever you want!"

"How old are you?" Luka asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Len fired back weakly. "That's a bit rich coming from you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Only kids hold their friends' hand!"

Luka blushed furiously and lightly pushed Len. Len and Rin stood up. "Now where were we?" Len asked. "I'm tired of playing second fiddle to you! I'm going to be my own person from now on! Give yourself a different last name so that I stop being compared to you at home!"

"Sit down!" Mew commanded.

"Why do I have to be the one who gives up my last name?" Rin asked, ignoring Mew.

"You're the girl, or did you forget what girls are supposed to be like?"

"That's it!" Rin pushed Len off the raft. As he was falling Len grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her down with him. The two froze for a moment from the cold water before trying to swim away from each other. Len bumped into a large rock and closed his eyes, his tears blending in with the water in the river.

Mew jumped into the water and swam over to Len, picking him up and laying him down on her raft. She checked his pulse and examined his head, ordering Mr Hiyama to open the first aid kit that was on the raft.

Rin rushed to Len, water rushing down her face like the river she travelled on before. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!"

Mew scowled at Rin. "You should have thought about what could happen when you pushed him."

"I'm sorry!"

"Calm down. He's got a couple of scratches, but other than that he's fine." Len slowly opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little."

"Do you feel any dizziness or nauseousness?"

"Not really. Can I go rafting again?"

"We're getting up to faster rapids. It'd be better if you didn't."

"Please? I'm fine, really." Len put a hand on his temple. "My head doesn't even hurt now."

"We'll wait here for a few minutes before we go rafting again. Just promise me that you won't put yourself in danger like that again."

Len nodded. Rin gave Len the warmest hug she could muster. Iroha frowned and looked at her nails, sighing heavily.

"I guess there's no need for me to pull pranks after all," she whispered. "Everyone's messing things up by themselves."

"Are you always so insensitive?" Gumi asked after barely hearing Iroha.

Iroha looked like she was about to cry for some reason. "Pretty much."

"Is something wrong?"

Iroha shook her head. Len sat up. "I think I'm ready to continue rafting," he said. Mew reluctantly allowed Len to continue and soon everyone was rowing rapidly as the water rushed faster.

Miku and Luka laughed as water splashed onto them. In the heat of the moment Luka kissed Miku on the cheek, causing Miku's cheeks to flare up. Miku was so shocked that she almost stopped rowing.

"S-sorry," Luka said quietly. "I don't know what came over me."

"W…why did you do that?"

"Don't think too much about it."

Miku smiled and quickly splashed Luka, who giggled like a little schoolgirl. "I knew this would be fun!" Miku squealed. "When I get older I want to be a camp leader!"

"But that means I will hardly get to see you!"

"You could travel with me if you want. I'll see you when I have breaks anyway so it's no big deal."

"They're planning their future together already?" Lily asked Piko, holding her oar tight enough to almost break it.

"Calm down," Piko replied. "I told you that you should get over her."

Lily looked at her hands. "Well why can't I get over her? Is there something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. To be honest with you, you're perfect the way you are."

Lily blushed for the second time that day. "How saccharine."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you sound way too sweet for my liking."

"You're smarter than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Despite how awkward Piko felt, he couldn't help but smile, for he now saw a glimpse of Lily's other side.

Meanwhile, Gakupo was almost blinded by the sunlight seeping into his eyes. He looked over to Gumi, who had a determined look on her face. 'She's so cool!' he thought to himself, his heart mysteriously beating faster. 'Uh, I mean, she's not cooler than Luka but she's still pretty cool'.

Gumi smiled as she imagined that she was a hero who was rowing fast to save Gakupo from Luka. She didn't have any problem with Luka in real life but she needed a villain and in her dream world Gakupo didn't have any reason to love Luka. 'If only life were that simple,' Gumi thought.

"I will defeat you, Luka!" she yelled, causing everyone else on the raft to stare at her. Gumi gulped.

"What was that?" Luka asked. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"Okay then. Think before you speak next time. Aw, I wanted to have a race."

"No one is to race anyone," Mew said. "It's too dangerous. Do you want to end up like Len?" Luka shook her head. "Good. We're done rowing. Get off your rafts and leave them over there. Let's start walking."

"Oh my gosh, that was the most fun thing ever!" Miku exclaimed as she stepped off the raft. Luka grabbed Miku's hand and walked with her.

Mizki shrieked. "Help me up! I am about to fall into the water!" Rin grabbed Mizki's hand and helped her up. "Thank you very much."

The students walked behind Mew and Mr Hiyama, who were having a delightful conversation about what they thought adulthood would be like when they were children.

"I thought it meant that I could do whatever I want," Mr Hiyama said. "I didn't realise how much life would tie me down until I became an adult."

"You should have been a camp leader," Mew responded. "We live a pretty free life."

"I don't think I'd make a good camp leader. I'm not assertive like you."

"Is it just me or are you getting less submissive? I might even begin to miss your old doormat personality."

"Speaking of which, there's something I want to tell you. I know we've only known each other for a little while but-"

"Mew, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh, you actually speak," Mew replied with a laugh. "We're having kebabs tonight. Who's cooking again?"

"We are," the Rock Stars answered in unison. The rest of the walk was silent for the most part but occasionally the students would have conversations about school.

It took the group half an hour to reach their destination. "I'm starving! When are we having lunch?" Len asked.

"How could I forget such a thing?" Mew replied. "Let's have lunch now. Rock stars, get out the wraps."

Mizki prepared the wraps as cleanly as possible. "Yuuma, look how well I made these!"

"Huh?" Yuuma asked, broken out of his stupor.

"Hehe. What were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing." Yuuma grabbed a wrap and sat down. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kaito laughing at something Meiko said. He held onto his wrap so hard that the filling began to pour out.

"Be careful," Mizki commanded. Yuuma nodded and relaxed his grip on the wrap. Mizki sighed when she realised who Yuuma was looking at. "Maybe you should like someone who likes you back."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Yuuma calmed down by imagining going on a date with Kaito. Where would they go if they were together? Yuuma didn't seem like the romantic type, but he always wanted to have a romantic dinner with someone, with roses in a dimly lit room.

He had known Kaito since middle school and he was the first person he ever had feelings for. Yuuma tried to ignore his feelings at first, preferring to concentrate on kendo, karate and schoolwork. After a while, he realised that he couldn't act as if his feelings didn't exist so he tried to balance hanging out with Kaito and doing the things he loved.

Everything was fine until Meiko showed up. Kaito began to only hang out with her. Yuuma was little more than a fair weather friend to Kaito and it frustrated him to no end.

Meiko did not intend to steal Kaito away. She only wanted to get to know him more. As much as she called Kaito an idiot, she still loved him. At first she hated him and thought he was stupid, but as she got to know him more she discovered how friendly and cute he was.

While she was finishing her wrap, she decided that from that day on she wouldn't call Kaito an idiot. It was the least she could do to make Kaito stay with her. Why didn't she think of this earlier? Maybe it was Meiko who was the true idiot.

Mew stood up. "Everyone seems to have finished their wraps, so let's head back to the campsite." The group walked slowly.

"We've still got ages to go before dinner," Rin pointed out. "What are we going to do until then?"

"We're going to have a time to reflect."

"What?"

"Everyone is going to find a spot by themselves and think about the camp."

"Why do we need to do that?"

"Trust me when I say that it's the most relaxing thing you can possibly do. You don't have to think about the camp, but you can at least take in the nature that surrounds you. Listen to the breeze or the birds, and breathe in the fresh air.

"You sound like a hippie."

"I didn't know that hippies could be Japanese."

"I've seen Japanese hippies with my own eyes and they say the things you just said."

Mew huffed but smiled. "Now find a spot everyone, preferably one where you don't see anyone else."

Gakupo sat down on a hill and looked at the trees down below. He caught a glimpse of Gumi and smiled. He felt that he was getting closer to her. He wished he could get closer to Luka but for some reason he felt content to just be close to Gumi.

'It's as if I'm in love with Gumi or something. No, that could never happen.' Gakupo shook his head, wondering why his thoughts became filled with images of his best friend.

He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Damn it!' he mentally shouted when Gumi entered his mind again. Gakupo's heart beat faster and his cheeks became hotter.

'What's happening? This is what happened when I realised my feelings for Luka! Wait… oh. That makes sense. I love Gumi too, don't I? How can I love two girls at once? Who do I choose?'

* * *

Lily sat by a creek. 'Maybe I can spend time thinking about Luka. I wonder what her hair feels like. I wonder what her lips feel like.' Lily blushed and put her hand on her face.

'What did Piko say about someone liking me again? I wonder who it is. It would be pretty funny if it was Piko. Actually, that would probably be pretty sad.'

Lily listened to the sweet songs of the birds, which somehow reminded her of Piko and his beautiful voice. She wondered how Piko managed to invade her thoughts so easily. 'What's wrong with me? This was supposed to be a 'think about Luka' time.'

Lily decided to concentrate on the birds and the breeze, just like Mew told her to. She began to sing 'Magnet' softly and quietly. She frowned when she heard the birds fly away. 'I bet Piko's music is better than my singing. Damn it, I'm thinking about him again! Ugh!'

* * *

Galaco made sure to sit somewhere low, so she sat underneath a tree. She leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes. 'Finally I can relax. This camp's been tiring me out. I wonder how the others are doing.'

Galaco suddenly felt cold and opened her eyes in shock. 'Oh, great. Thank you clouds for ruining a perfectly warm day'.

She began fidgeting with her shirt. 'Even after camping for years I'm still not good at it. I shouldn't have brought all that luggage with me. Well, we're getting our stuff back today, aren't we? It's about time.'

* * *

Luka lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky. She put her hand up and looked at it, smiling when memories of holding Miku's hand entered her mind. 'If only Miku knew what that meant to me.'

Luka put her hand down on her chest, her heart beating faster than Gakupo's. She tried to remember when she discovered how much she cared for Miku, soon realising that there wasn't one time of realisation. She discovered her feelings for her over time, often when she saw her smile.

* * *

Speaking of Miku, Miku sat in her tent. Well, Mew didn't tell her that she couldn't so the tent was where she decided to relax. She couldn't hear the birds very clearly, but silence was more soothing to her.

She still couldn't figure out why Luka was acting so strangely on this camp. She noticed that Luka kept on staring at her but she wasn't sure why. Was it simply friendly admiration or something beyond that? Miku shook her head. 'No, that's stupid.'

* * *

Kaito did anything but relax. He simply couldn't relax, not when memories of his mother calling him stupid overwhelmed him. It wasn't just that, though. His mother called him useless, annoying and disgusting on a regular basis. He believed that his mother's words were true, especially since Meiko began calling him an idiot.

He began questioning how healthy his relationship with Meiko was. Was it really as sweet as it seemed? Kaito loved her too much to break up with her but he feared that Meiko would no longer think he was good enough to date.

* * *

Yuuma and Mizki were both incredibly bored after five minutes of relaxing. Mizki felt like dancing and Yuuma felt like practicing karate, but they decided to stay still.

Meanwhile, Piko began missing his plush toy, Gumi began missing her technology and Yohioloid began missing school.

Iroha, on the other hand, was thinking about how enjoyable the camp was. Meiko also enjoyed the camp, but she spent most of her relaxing time coming up with ways to become a better girlfriend, someone Kaito could love forever.

* * *

Rin and Len ended up at the same spot. "Let me take this spot!" Rin ordered.

"No! I got here first!"

"Give it to me now!"

"Fine. I…I'll find a better spot."

When Len found a new spot he fell asleep instantly. Rin closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. Instead she began thinking about Miku and how determined she was to make her hers.

* * *

Mew yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Mr Hiyama to cover his ears. "Everyone come back here!"

The students slowly walked back to the campsite. Miku got out of her tent. Soon everyone was in front of Mew except for Kaito. "Where's Kaito?" Mew asked. The other students shrugged.

Mew sighed and walked around the area trying to find Kaito. She eventually found him crying on the ground under the shade of a tree. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm just so…"

"What?"

"Useless!"

Mew held Kaito tightly. "You're not useless. You're one of the most wonderful students I've led. Don't ever call yourself useless again." Kaito nodded and sheepishly wiped his tears away.

The two walked back to the campsite. "Oh, it looks like your stuff is back," Mew told the students, who rushed to grab their things from the back of the truck. Galaco hugged her suitcase as if it was a long-lost sibling.

The Rock Stars began to make their kebabs by chopping up the meat and heating it. Mizki was in charge of cutting the vegetables. "Remember to make four kebabs for the vegetarians," Mew commanded.

Meanwhile, Lily and Piko began talking about their families while picking up firewood. "My parents are pretty nice," Piko told Lily. "They keep on giving me gifts all the time. Like one time they gave me the cutest plush doll and… please pretend I didn't just say that."

"Why? Do you still have it?" Lily asked. Piko nodded reluctantly. "Oh. That's kind of…"

"Please don't judge me."

"I'm not judging you. It's just that I've never met anyone my age who's kept their toys."

"Well, I rarely ever played with it, so it's never really been a toy to me." Lily laughed. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry. It's just that you looked so serious just then! Who gets that serious over their plush dolls?" Piko dropped his firewood, crossed his arms and pouted. Lily blushed and looked away. "Well, my parents are annoying. They keep on pressuring me." Piko dropped his arms and gave Lily a look of sympathy.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Miku shouted.

"Already?" Yohioloid asked, licking his lips.

"Everyone gets two kebabs."

"Is that enough?"

"The kebabs look pretty chunky, so they should fill you up. Mr Hiyama and Iroha, come and get your special ones."

The members of the group lined up and received their kebabs, taking them with them to the fireplace. The students then began having one big conversation about white water rafting.

"Is there any place I can go where I can go white water rafting as a hobby?" Miku asked.

"You can become a member of the Sunny Fields group," Mew answered. "If you do you can go on camps whenever you want!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Luka, Rin and Len marvelled at how beautiful Miku's smile was.

Mew looked at Mr Hiyama. "It's nice to see everyone have a conversation together, isn't it?"

Mr Hiyama nodded. "I think that relaxing time worked wonders on them. Great job, Mew."

"Even Rin and Len aren't fighting. I wonder how long this peace can last."

Mr Hiyama laughed. "Probably not very long, though we can always hope. Let's hope that everyone gets along when they get back home."

"I think I'm actually going to miss these kids."

"What about me? You probably don't ever miss the teachers."

"Au contraire. I'll probably miss you too."

Mr Hiyama and Mew leaned in closer, causing the students to smirk. "I don't think you're allowed to kiss camp leaders, Mr Hiyama," Iroha said playfully, causing the rest of the students to laugh. Mr Hiyama and Mew blushed and moved away from each other. Mew stood up.

"I think it's time to clean up and go to bed. Space Rangers, clean the mess over there at the cooking station."

"But we didn't make the mess!" Gakupo protested.

"It doesn't matter who made the mess. It's the cleaning group's duty to clean up. That's why they're called the cleaning group. Get the picture?" Gakupo frowned but went over to the cooking station to clean up.

* * *

Meiko looked at Lily while inside their tent. "Have you confessed to Luka yet?"

"What?"

"Have. You. Confessed. To. Luka? I heard you talking about her with Piko."

"She keeps on spending all her time with Miku."

"Forget about Miku. I thought you were all assertive and stuff. If you show her how brave you are, Luka will be yours forever."

"Has that ever worked for you?"

Meiko nodded. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Kaito already." Lily and Meiko laughed together.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Yohioloid yelled. Meiko and Lily quietened down and went to sleep.

* * *

Mizki tried to get to sleep but she felt so lonely that she could hardly take it. She wished Yuuma would wrap his arms around her and kiss her goodnight, despite knowing how impossible it was.

Her parents discouraged romance because they wanted her to concentrate on dancing and schoolwork, so at first she tried to bury her feelings for Yuuma. Eventually she gave up on hiding her feelings and decided to try to impress him.

Now the prospect of being with him seemed hopeless. Mizki closed her eyes and tried again to fall asleep, finally succeeding after crying for five minutes.


	5. Day Five

**Day Five**

Rin unzipped the tent and stepped out, shivering from the surprising cold. Galaco rubbed her eyes. "What's going on? Do we have to get up?"

"Yep," Rin replied.

"I'm staying in bed." Galaco turned on her side and closed her eyes. Rin tugged on Galaco's sleeping bag.

"No, we're getting up now. Good morning, Mew! What are we doing today?"

"We're doing a ropes course," Mew answered in an oddly weary voice that startled Rin, who wasn't used to Mew being tired.

Galaco slowly got out of her sleeping bag and closed the tent so that she could get dressed. Meanwhile, the other students got out of their tents and had breakfast. A few minutes later Galaco left her tent.

"Wait a minute…" Galaco began. "We're doing a ropes course? Is it a high course or a low course?"

"Both," Mew replied with a smile on her face.

"Do you enjoy torturing me? I'm not doing it and you can't make me."

"If you don't-" Iroha began before being interrupted.

"I'm not going to let people convince me by bribing me with power and success. Doing a ropes course isn't going to make me Prime Minister."

Mew sighed. "If you think that you absolutely can't do it I guess I can't force you. You can watch the others."

"Thank you."

Mizki was the first to be completely ready. She felt guilty over crying the night before so she tried to make up for it by being on her best behaviour.

Yuuma was ready almost as fast as Mizki. He sat next to her by the unlit fireplace. "You look terrible," he said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mizki asked bitterly. Yuuma gave her a sympathetic look.

"I mean you look upset. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. It is not like you can make anything better so do not try."

"You're not acting like yourself."

Mizki stood up. "It does not matter to you if I act like myself or not. You never cared. I think Mew is about to go. We cannot make her wait." Mizki walked towards Mew, leaving Yuuma bewildered.

Yuuma stood up and followed Mew with the other students and Mr Hiyama, who were carrying the bags they were given for camp. He tried to forget about the moment with Mizki by listening to Yohioloid.

"When I get home I'm going to do a science experiment. I wonder which hypothesis I should explore first. What about you? What are you going to do when you get back?"

"I'll just practice kendo or something."

"You know, I'm not sure if I want to go back home. This camp is too much fun."

"It _is_ fun."

Rin looked at how sad Mizki appeared and decided to walk beside her. "Are you okay? I've noticed that you've hardly hung out with anyone except Yuuma and you're not talking to anyone at the moment, so would you like to hang out with me?"

Mizki nodded. Len overheard the conversation and walked up to the other side of Mizki. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Len asked.

"I dance," Mizki answered.

"I mean beside that. What do you do when you're not dancing or doing schoolwork?"

"I do not do anything else."

"Really?" Rin asked. "How boring! You need to do something else with your life."

"Rin, don't say things like that," Len said firmly. "We shouldn't be rude."

"Sorry. What are you, Len, my mum?"

"It is okay," Mizki interrupted Rin and Len's potential fight. "What else do you want to talk about?"

Rin stroked her chin, deep in thought. "What do you like most about this camp?" she asked.

"I am not sure. I liked the first day when we went rock climbing and I also liked cooking. Oh, cooking is something I do when I am not dancing or completing schoolwork. I just remembered that."

Meanwhile, Gakupo tried his best to ignore how loud his heart sounded to him as it thudded inside his chest. He figured that it was loving two girls at once that made his heart so loud.

He looked at Gumi, who looked ecstatic. "What's gotten you so happy?" Gakupo asked.

"Think about how much I'm going to learn about designing things by observing the ropes course! Everything is finely tuned for safety and fun!"

"You sound like you're in an advertisement."

"It _would _be great to be able to advertise my inventions, but they'll probably find someone prettier to do that."

"You're pretty enough for commercials," Gakupo blurted out. Gumi looked up at Gakupo with sparkly eyes.

"Really? Th-thank you." Gakupo and Gumi smiled together.

"We're here!" Mew told the group. Miku's eyes widened as she ran to the course.

"What do I do first?" she asked.

Mew laughed. "First you've got to put a harness and helmet on," she answered.

The students began putting on their harnesses. "This thing is impossible," Rin said in frustration.

"Tell me about it," Mizki replied. "Well, at least I managed to put mine on today. Let me help you." Rin nodded and allowed Mizki to adjust her harness. The students quickly put on their harnesses.

"What's the point of putting this on when I'm not even doing the course?" Galaco asked Mew.

"You might change your mind and I want you to be safe while you're in this area anyway," Mew answered. "Look, I'm putting on a helmet as well."

"Fine," Galaco grumbled as she put her helmet on.

"The Fiery Five shall do the low ropes course, the Rock stars will do the high ropes course and the Space Rangers will… help out."

Mew walked over to the low ropes course. "Every person doing this course needs to have one person on each side ready in case they fall. The people who do this must have their hands up at all times so they can catch the person falling off the course. Got it?"

"Yes," the students said in unison. Lily stepped onto the beam, Meiko and Piko flanking her sides. She tried and succeeded to keep balance on the beam as she walked to the next part of the course, which was a line of tyres that were tied up by strings.

Lily held onto the first tyre and almost screamed when the tyre began swinging forward and back. The rest of the Fiery Five laughed and told Lily to swing forward to the next tyre. Lily did this and managed to grab it, but her legs were still in the first tyre. Lily struggled to place her feet in the other tyre but eventually she succeeded. She swung herself to the next tyre and then the tyre after that. She stepped onto a rope.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Meiko said. "You've still got two more parts of the course to do."

Lily nodded and held onto the rope next to her, slowly pulling herself across the rope below her. She began to lose balance when attempting to make her way to the final aspect of the course, which was a beam that spun round whenever someone stepped on it. Lily fell into Piko's arms.

Everyone in the Fiery Five began laughing. Piko held Lily in his arms for a good five seconds before realising what he was doing and letting go of her. Meiko smirked when she saw how red Lily and Piko's cheeks were.

"I thought you only liked girls," she said quietly, but not so quiet as to not be heard by Lily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked. "O-of course I only like girls. What made you think otherwise?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Okay, I'm going to try this course now. Kaito and Yuuma, you can be my special helpers." Yuuma frowned but stood next to Meiko as she completed the course quickly.

"How did you manage to do it so quickly?" Kaito asked in a voice dripping with admiration. "First the rock climbing and now this."

"I have my ways," Meiko replied. "If you can rock climb well, you can do ropes courses well. It's just a fact of life."

Yuuma was quick at first but he fell down after completing the second part, much to his embarrassment. The worst part of it was the fact that it was Meiko who caught him, not Kaito. He sighed, reminding himself that no amount of holding him in his arms would make Kaito return his feelings.

Kaito was slow but he managed to complete the course. Piko fell near the end of the course and into Yuuma's arms.

When they were done the Space Rangers tried to finish the course. Galaco decided that doing this course wouldn't scare her so she finished it fairly quickly. Yohioloid fell during the first part of the course but was too busy laughing to feel embarrassed.

Gumi finished the course slowly and Gakupo fell on the final part of it. Iroha was surprisingly swift in her completion of the course.

Meanwhile, Miku was the first person to complete the high ropes course. She was slow and felt a little scared at first, but eventually she managed to climb across the lattice of ropes. The second part of the course was walking on a series of ropes, holding onto the ropes next to her for balance.

Miku then had to climb up a climbing wall. She struggled with this and would have fallen if it weren't for the harness keeping her up.

The fourth part of the course was a wooden bridge. Miku did not have ropes to help her keep balance but she did not find this aspect of the course too difficult.

The final part of the course was a series of nooses and a rope below them that Miku was supposed to step on. Miku used the nooses to hold herself up as she walked.

"I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it!" she yelled, the biggest grin possible plastered on her face.

"We get it, you did it," Luka said with a smile on her face. "Great job. Can I go next?" Mew nodded. Luka completed the course almost as slowly as Miku.

Mizki finished the course with unexpected speed. Luka shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with her dancing," she said quietly.

"How?" Miku asked.

"I don't know. Who's next?"

Rin put her hand up. She tried to complete the course quickly but she ended up being slower than Luka and Miku combined. Everyone who was watching her sighed collectively while waiting for her to finish the damn course.

Len finished the course extremely quickly, as if to make up for Rin. The rest of the Rock Stars gave him a round of applause.

"Are you all finally done?" Lily asked impatiently. "I want to go on this course now."

"Yes, your highness," Luka said in a monotone voice. Lily narrowed her eyes but managed to calm down when she remembered that it was Luka who spoke those words.

The Rock Stars walked over to the low ropes course. Miku fell off the spinning beam into Luka's arms, causing Luka to blush. Luka mentally slapped herself, embarrassed that something so little could make her cheeks turn red.

Luka finished the course because she was slow and cautious. Mizki fell off one of the tyres and was caught by Len. Len himself fell off the last part just like Miku. Rin completed the course by taking her time, learning that being fast was not going to help her.

Lily finished the high ropes course quickly but not quite as quickly as Len. Meiko was also fast and Yuuma was slow but careful. Kaito was slow and a little scared, slipping a few times.

Piko slipped once on the series of ropes. This slowed him down but eventually he completed the course with a smile that grew wider when he realised that Lily was watching him.

Yohioloid was a bit faster than some of the others when he completed the course. Gumi was fast as usual and Gakupo was slow as usual. Iroha was slower than before.

"Um… that looks fun," Galaco admitted. "Can I do the high ropes course?"

"Are you sure?" Mew asked. "Aren't you scared?"

"I am. I just want to give it a go, though."

"Okay then. I know you can do it."

Galaco froze while her harness was being attached to a cord. She took a deep breath before commencing the course. She was slow and even stopped a few times but after almost ten minutes she completed the course. She wasn't sure whether she should smile or cry but eventually she smiled.

"That was so brave!" Iroha complimented Galaco.

"Oh, you're deciding to be nice to me today, is that it?"

"Jeez, someone doesn't know how to take compliments."

"Sorry. Thank you." Mr Hiyama clapped. "Hey, are you going to do the courses, Mr Hiyama?"

"Am I allowed to participate?" Mr Hiyama asked.

Mew nodded. "I do have another harness and helmet," she told the teacher.

"I guess I can join in." Mr Hiyama put on the harness and helmet with Mew's assistance. "Should I do the high ropes course or the low ropes course fist?"

"Do the low ropes course first!" Lily suggested.

"Yeah, the low ropes course!" Iroha added.

Mr Hiyama stumbled his way through the course but he made it to the final part before slipping off. Everyone laughed, including Mr Hiyama.

"That was… harder… than it looked," he said in between laughs. "Let's see Mew do it." Mew made it to the end but fell off when on the end of the spinning beam.

Both Mew and Mr Hiyama were much better during the high ropes course, even though Mr Hiyama slipped a few times.

"Let's have lunch!" Mew suggested. The Fiery Five made the wraps quickly and soon everyone was enjoying lunch.

"So what's your given name, Mr Hiyama?" Mew asked. "I read it on my information sheet but I can't remember it."

"My given name is Kiyoteru," Mr Hiyama answered.

"Wait… Kiyoteru Hiyama…. I've heard that name. Were you by any chance in a band called 'Ice Mountain'?"

"I was part of that band in college. How did you know that?"

"I was a huge fan! I was so upset when your band broke up. How did I not recognise you?"

"Well, I look quite different from the me of my college years. I still see the other members from time to time."

"That's so cool!"

Mr Hiyama blushed and ate the rest of his wrap in silence. The group took less than fifteen minutes to finish eating.

Mew stood up. "It's time to pack up and go to the giant swing."

Miku's jaw dropped. "There's a giant swing? I have to go on it first!" The group quickly packed up and walked behind Mew to a clearing five minutes away.

"Have you ever been on a giant swing?" Miku asked Luka, who shook her head. "I can't wait!"

"Calm down." Luka tried to ignore how cute she thought Miku was whenever she got excited about something.

"Behold the giant swing!" Mew said excitedly. "Miku, you can go on it first."

Miku hurried to get her harness connected to the cords. She took a deep breath as she was raised up. She unclipped one of the cords and began swinging through the air.

At first Miku was scared but after the first swing she began to love the feeling of the wind blowing past her.

"Wohoo! Oh my god, this is so fun! Aaaah! Look at me!" Miku was eventually lowered back to the ground. "I wanna do that again!"

Luka was the next to enjoy the feeling of the rushing through the cool air. Lily was next, then Piko. After Kaito had his turn, Meiko gave him a peck on the lips.

"You were so brave," Meiko said. "You looked really cool up there."

"So you're not going to call me an idiot today?" Kaito asked.

"Nope. You know, I think we should have a chat later about ways we can make our relationship even better. Sound good?"

Kaito nodded, giving Meiko a hug. Even Galaco went on the giant swing, a newfound determination in her eyes.

Galaco almost swore as she swung down for the first time. She would have sworn if her mouth wasn't frozen from the fear. After a few swings Galaco managed to smile because, as terrifying as the experience was, it was also incredibly fun.

"It's Mr Hiyama's turn!" Iroha cried when the students had all gone on the swing. "Hiyama, Hiyama, Hiyama!" Everyone else joined in with the chant.

Mr Hiyama nodded and connected his harness to the cords. As he was raised up he looked down at the ground, irrationally worrying that he would fall down and hit the ground face-first.

He unclipped one of the cords and screamed when he started swinging. "Shit, shit, shit!" The students down below burst out laughing.

"You're not supposed to swear, Teacher!" Lily pointed out before falling to the ground, laughing with Iroha and Yohioloid.

"I know!" Mr Hiyama replied. "Just let me swear! Shit, shit! Okay, that's enough swearing for one day."

When he got down, Mr Hiyama's entire face was bright red. Mew laughed and patted him on the back.

"Great job," Mew said. "Let's head back to the campsite." The students followed Mew, having conversations about how fun the day had been.

"I wish we had time to go on it again," Miku said wistfully. "All well. I wonder what we're having for dinner."

"We're having burgers," Mew answered. "The vegetarians will have veggie patties." Miku licked her lips.

Meanwhile, Gumi listened to Gakupo, who was talking about some anime he saw. "Am I boring you, Gumi?" Gakupo asked.

Gumi shook her head. "I like hearing you talk," she told Gakupo.

"Is that so? Well anyway, I found an anime you might like. It's about inventors and everything!"

"Really? What's it called?"

"Metal Metal Sigh."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Well you see, the name is explained in episode ten when-"

"Don't give me spoilers!"

"Sorry. I keep on forgetting that some people haven't seen the show. It's getting pretty popular now, you see."

"We can watch it together next time I go to your place."

Gumi and Gakupo smiled and leaned in closer. They moved away from each other when they heard Iroha laugh from behind.

Iroha was chatting with Galaco and Yohioloid about the current Prime Minister, enjoying their arguments.

"I will never be as bad as him," Galaco said. "I would make sure that the poor are cared for."

"If you were Prime Minister you'd become a dictator and boss everyone around!" Yohioloid retorted.

"How dare you… Iroha, what do you think?"

Iroha shrugged. "You'd make an okay leader, I guess."

"See? Yohioloid, you're a filthy liar who doesn't know what he's talking about." Yohioloid crossed his arms and huffed. Galaco sighed. "Sorry. I was out of line. Please don't be mad at me."

Yohioloid smiled and gave Galaco a noogie. "Stop it, stop it!" Yohioloid stopped. He looked at Iroha, who had mischief in her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Yohioloid asked.

"I just discovered the perfect way to cause mayhem."

"Ooh, tell us!" Galaco ordered. Iroha shook her head.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. I've got to come up with the logistics for the plan. I've only got a basic idea at the moment."

Suddenly thunder began to crash, causing Miku to scream and hold onto Luka. Mr Hiyama was just as scared but he tried his best to hide his fear. He eventually gave up on hiding his emotions and began shaking violently.

"Are you okay?" Mew, who was also shaking, asked. "Are you scared of thunder?"

"Y-yes."

Mew smiled weakly. "So am I. It's always so stressful when the weather gets stormy on a camp."

The clouds burst and soon everyone's hair was wet. The group hurried back to their campsite. "Get the tarp out!" Mew commanded. "We'll put it over the cooking area."

The students did as they were told, feeling miserable as rain continued to fall on them. Luka wanted to cry but she kept her emotions to herself.

The Fiery Five cooked the burgers as fast as they could. Piko complimented Lily's cooking, which made her angry for some reason.

"Take that back," she ordered.

"Why? I just gave you a compliment."

"I don't want compliments like that. Take it back."

"Okay, okay. I don't see what the big deal is." The two friends continued cooking in silence. Meiko gave them looks of sadness and confusion but they ignored her.

"Where are we going to eat?" Meiko asked Mew, who took a moment to think.

"We can eat under this tarp. I'll tell the others."

Mew stood up and walked to the tents. Meanwhile, Galaco and Rin began talking about the day. Rin smiled.

"You did a great job today," she said to Galaco.

"Don't be sarcastic," Galaco replied.

"I'm not."

"Your voice sounded sarcastic."

"Well I can't help it if my voice sounds that way. Have you gotten over your fear of heights?"

"I don't think so. Not yet, anyway, but I think I'm one step away from getting rid of this stupid fear. Things are looking up."

* * *

Mew held her hand up as if she had a glass of wine in it. "Let's congratulate Mr Hiyama for having the guts to swear during a school camp!" The students started laughing and laughed even harder when they saw the look on Mr Hiyama's face.

"I think all you students should be proud!" Mew continued. "Because you've been behaving so well, I'm going to give you hot chocolate tonight!"

The students cheered. Miku took a bite out of her burger and smiled. She still felt cold but at least she had the burger to warm her up. She rested her head on Luka's shoulder, exhausted from the day.

'Is this really happening?' Luka asked herself. 'I should probably pinch myself to check but I don't want this to end.'

Mizki was sitting next to Yuuma as she ate. "I am sorry for the way I acted this morning. Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course." Mizki couldn't help but stare at Yuuma's beautifully rare smile. "Why did you act like you did to begin with anyway? You said that I don't care. I don't care about what?"

"It does not matter, and it is a secret anyway so I cannot tell you."

"That's a shame. By the way, I saw you do that high ropes course. You were awesome."

"You really think so?" Mizki asked, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Yeah."

Mew stood up. "Rock Stars, you better hurry up and clean this mess so that we can have hot chocolate."

The Rock Stars groaned but did what they were told to do. The other students tried their best to keep out of the way.

While waiting for the cooking appliances to be cleaned, Miku began worrying about schoolwork. She feared that she wouldn't be able to survive the speed of the classes. She knew that the classes would be more rushed to compensate for the time lost during the camp.

Miku wasn't unintelligent but she was slow, and her habit of losing concentration prevented her from truly achieving high scores. Luka noticed that Miku looked worried and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Miku nodded, relaxing into Luka's arms. Luka also noticed that some of the other students were staring at her and Miku with smirks on their faces. She frowned and gave them all death glares. Rin saw Luka with Miku and clenched her fists.

Mew assisted the Fiery Five in making hot chocolate. It did not take the Fiery Five long to make the drink. The students lined up with their mugs before sitting down in a circle with their hot chocolate.

"This is the best hot chocolate ever!" Len exclaimed. Rin nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"I'm seriously going to miss this camp," she admitted. "Are we all going to be as close when we get home?"

"Well, we'll always have this camp to remember," Mr Hiyama replied.

Lily covered her mouth. "All this sweetness is making me sick."

"Is the hot chocolate too sweet?" Kaito asked.

"That's not what I meant. Well, is it time for bed yet? I'm feeling tired."

"Yes," Mew answered. "You can go back to your tents after you all help the Rock Stars clean up."

* * *

Kaito quietly sneaked up to Meiko's tent. He carefully unzipped the tent. "Meiko, we forgot to have that talk about our relationship. Meiko? Wake up, Meiko. Come on. We should improve our relationship."

Lily opened her eyes, which widened when she saw a figure in the tent. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kaito fell backwards and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Mew asked as she walked up to the tent. "Kaito, what are you doing here?"

"There… there was someone else in the tent!" Lily yelled before hyperventilating. "Wait… Kaito? What the hell are you doing sneaking into my tent, you pervert?"

"I-I just wanted to talk to Meiko!" Kaito explained.

Mew sighed. "You can talk to her tomorrow. Just go to sleep."

"Okay. Sorry for scaring you, Lily." Kaito walked back to his tent.

"What's going on?" Piko asked, stepping out of his tent.

"It doesn't concern you," Mew replied. "Go to bed." Piko shrugged and went back inside his tent. He laughed as he remembered Lily's scream.

In Kaito and Gakupo's tent, Gakupo burst out laughing. "I told you not to go out now," he said to Kaito, who looked like a puppy standing in the rain. "Don't worry about it now. Just go to sleep." Kaito snuggled in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.


	6. Day Six

**Day Six**

Meiko sat up and cleaned her space up. She opened her tent and went to get breakfast. While enjoying her cereal, she listened to Mew talk about the day ahead.

"We're going surfing first and then we'll do some archery. It's going to be a busy day."

After finishing their breakfast and putting on their swimsuits, which they wore underneath their clothes, the group walked to the shore, which was surprisingly close.

"I bet you'll be really good at surfing," Kaito complimented Meiko.

"What makes you think that?" Meiko asked.

"Well, you're good at rock climbing, so-"

Meiko laughed. "Thanks for the compliment but rock climbing has nothing to do with surfing. What made you think that they're similar?"

"I… I guess you're right. I just thought that, since rock climbing and surfing are sporty things… yeah, that was stupid. Just go ahead and call me an idiot."

"Believe it or not, I'm going to try my best to not insult you from now on. I've decided to be a nicer person."

Kaito kissed Meiko on the cheek. "Can_ I_ be the one who calls _you _an idiot?"

"No, you id... person who I shall not call an idiot."

"Okay. I didn't want to call you an idiot anyway."

"Then why did you ask?"

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "I don't know." Meiko put her arm around Kaito's shoulders. Her eyes widened when she saw the beach.

The beach was simply beautiful, with its clear water and bright blue sky. The sand was hot but the breeze was cool.

"This is going to be more fun than yesterday!" Miku cheered while taking off her shoes. "Ouch! The sand is so hot!" Miku ran on her toes to an enclosed car trailer.

'She's so cute!' Luka, Rin and Len thought at the same time.

Mew gave the class basic instructions on safety as well as surfing before giving them wetsuits.

"This one doesn't fit me," Rin complained. "It's too big." Mew gave Rin a smaller wetsuit. "Can we go surfing now?"

"Yep," Mew replied. "Have fun."

Rin dragged her surfboard to the water. She lay down on it and began paddling the water with her arms. She turned the board around and waited for a wave.

When she felt the water rush from behind her, she stood up on the board and tried to keep balance. She felt the wind in her face and she was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that she already managed to surf a wave.

It was after this thought that Rin fell off her board and into the water. She was shocked by the cold temperature of the water but after a few seconds she was entranced by the beauty of the sea.

A few more seconds later, Rin hurriedly swam up to the surface and put her arms onto the surfboard, failing to ignore her brother's laughter.

"Shut it!" Rin shouted. "I'm going to be able to ride a wave completely before you!"

"No, I'm going to become a master surfer before you!"

"It takes more than riding one wave to become a master, you nitwit!"

"Don't call me a nitwit!"

"Stop fighting and enjoy the surf," Mew ordered.

"Yes, Mew," Rin and Len said with a sigh.

Meiko tried to surf a wave but she fell off her board before she could even stand up. "I guess you were wrong, Kaito."

One by one the students failed to ride a wave while standing. Yuuma managed to ride a wave while on his knees. Kaito fell off the board straight away. Lily stood up but fell soon after.

Gumi failed time and time again. Eventually she gave up and instead decided to simply lie down on her board.

"You're not going to surf anymore?" Gakupo asked. Gumi shook her head. "Well, I'm going to try again."

Gakupo paddled further away from the shore before turning his board around and waiting patiently. A large wave made its way to him and soon he was on his knees.

He found his centre of balance and brought one knee up, his hands tightly holding the board's sides. He brought the other knee up and slowly stood up. He raised his arms and saw Gumi looking at him with admiring eyes.

He looked at Luka and noticed that he was paying no attention to him. He sighed but refused to let Luka ruin the wonderful feeling of riding a wave.

"Mew, did you see me?" Gakupo asked.

"Of course I did," Mew replied. "Great job. Can you do it again?"

Gakupo tried and succeeded in riding another wave. Gumi gave him a hug of congratulations, resulting in both Gumi and Gakupo's faces going red.

"I think I'll try to surf again," Gumi said, new determination in her voice.

"Good luck," Gakupo replied. Gumi smiled and paddled over to Lily.

Lily and Gumi winked at each other as they waited for the large wave to reach them. Gumi fell into the water but Lily succeeded in standing up.

"Good try but you'll have to work harder, Gumi," Lily said jokingly.

Len and Rin tried time and time again to surf on their feet but every time they fell off their boards. Mew chuckled.

"You're rushing into things too much," Mew told the twins. "Take your time when standing up and you should be able to keep your balance."

Len took a deep breath and slowly stood up on his board. He grinned when he managed to ride the wave. He jumped off the board and crossed his arms smugly.

"I told you that I would master surfing," he said to Rin. "You should give me something for winning the contest. You can leave it at my temple."

"Temple?" Rin asked in a deadpan voice.

"I have a temple now because I'm the god of surfing!"

"I got it. Don't explain the joke."

"Then don't get all upset when I beat you! Maybe if you weren't so busy staring at Miku you'd be able to achieve something."

"Shh! Don't say things like that aloud!"

Miku paddled over to Rin and pointed to her own chest. "You've been staring at me?"

"N-no, of course not!" Rin stammered. "Len's being a liar, that's all."

Miku and Luka were able to ride the same wave. Kaito rode a wave before Meiko, much to Meiko's embarrassment. Mizki only succeeded in riding a wave on her knees and every time she tried to stand up she fell.

Yuuma tried another ten times before he could stand up. Piko took twice that amount and Yohioloid succeeded after almost thirty practices.

Meiko was about to give up when Kaito's smile motivated her. She finally stood up and rode a wave. She gave Kaito a hug. Kaito held her close and kissed her on the lips.

Yuuma breathed in and out slowly in an effort to not get violently angry. Mizki gave him pitying eyes but kept silent.

After another hour of surfing most of the students dropped their boards on the sand and began swimming without them. Half of them began swimming towards the waves and 'jumping' through them.

Mew put on a wetsuit and grabbed a surfboard. Mr Hiyama smiled when he saw Mew ride a wave perfectly.

"How did you do that straight away?" he asked.

"I've had lots of practice. I used to be terrible at surfing, believe it or not."

Mew surfed for another half hour, falling off her board twice. "I guess I still need some more practice," she said with a laugh. "Let's go back to the shore and have some lunch. We need to dry off before we go and do archery."

The students groaned but swam back to the shore. They took out their wrap ingredients and the Space Rangers prepared the wraps quickly.

"I'm exhausted," Rin said with a sigh. She turned towards Len. "Good job."

Len's eyes widened. "Has someone taken over your body and made you say such things?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "You can either take my compliment or I can shove the compliment up your ass."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Rin breathed slowly and calmed herself down in ten seconds. She put on a smile. "So Miku, how did you go? Are you as tired as I am?"

Miku smiled. "I think I did a good job. How about you, Luka?"

Rin frowned. 'Why is it always about Luka? Why can't I be the one Miku always thinks about?' She clenched her fists.

Iroha noticed Rin's expression and smirked. "Rin, can I have a moment with you?" Rin nodded and walked over to her. Iroha whispered in Rin's ear. "Believe it or not, Miku likes you. She told me a while ago and she's been trying to hide it for ages. She's too shy to confess to you, so maybe you should make the first move."

"Really?"

"I swear it's true. You can confess to her after showing your skill in archery."

Rin smiled and crossed her arms. "Sounds like a plan. Thanks for telling me about Miku, Iroha." Iroha smiled, glad that she managed to set her plan in motion.

Rin walked back to where Miku was sitting and sat down, eating her wrap carefully. Mew stood up and stretched her arms.

"Let's finish up and go to the archery park." The Fiery Five cleaned up the ingredients and soon everyone was putting their clothes back on. Everyone walked away from the beach towards a clearing with five targets spread widely apart.

The grass was bright green to the point where the students were unsure whether it was real or not. There was little wind in the clearing and the area was eerily quiet. There was no better place for Rin to disrupt the peace.

"I can't wait to get started! Where are the bows? I'm ready to show my stuff! This is going to be so much fun!"

Mew laughed. "Hold your horses. The bows are over here." She held a bow up and greeted a woman who walked up to her. The woman had beautifully long black-green hair and a large bow in her hands. "Hello Zunko. I'm glad it's you."

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Zunko replied. "How long has it been? A few months?" Mew nodded. "Hello everyone. I'm Zunko and today I'm going to teach you about archery."

"Isn't Mew going to teach us?" Galaco asked, disappointment etched into her voice.

Mew shook her head. "I can't do everything, you know. Zunko's going to teach me again. I haven't done archery in a long time, you see. It's been a while since I've done this kind of camp."

Zunko smiled. "When you draw your bow, you must keep your spine straight, but not stiff. You have to absorb the recoil. Your feet must be shoulder width apart. Got it?"

Zunko walked up to a white line and aimed at the target in front of her. She breathed in and released the bow, quickly exhaling as she did this. The bow hit the target right in the middle. The students gasped and clapped.

"Have any of you done archery before?" Zunko asked. Yuuma, Len, Rin and Gakupo put their hands up. "You can go first. Show the other students how it's done."

Yuuma, Len, Rin and Gakupo grabbed a bow and arrow each, and stood behind the white lines. "Who else wants to also go first?" Mew asked. "I know you can do it."

Miku put her hand up. She took a bow and arrow and took a deep breath. She drew her bow and released it quickly, frowning when she saw the arrow fall to the ground before it could even reach the target. It fell left to the target. She giggled.

Zunko walked over to Miku. "Remember to aim after drawing your bow. You also need to work on your stance. Remember what I said about keeping your feet shoulder width apart?" Miku nodded and adjusted her stance.

"By the way, each person gets three tries before swapping with someone else," Mew informed the group.

Miku tried again and managed to hit the outer ring. She sighed and tried one last time, managing to get closer to the centre of the target. She shrugged her shoulders.

"That'll have to do. Luka, do you want to have a go?" Luka nodded and took Miku's bow. Zunko handed her an arrow.

Gakupo and Yuuma succeeded at hitting the middle of the target all three times. Gakupo cheered himself but Yuuma simply smiled. Rin hit the bull's eye on the second try and Len hit it on the first and third attempts. Luka hit the target on the third try.

Mizki hugged Yuuma's arm. "You did a fantastic job, Yuuma!"

"Thanks."

"I doubt that I will be able to do well. Future housewives do not do archery."

"You can still do well if you try hard."

"I do not think I can-"

"How about I help you?"

Mizki blushed. "That would be… wonderful."

Yuuma assisted Mizki, who managed to hit the target but failed to hit the centre. Mizki bowed in gratitude.

"I apologise for not doing an adequate job, but I thank you for helping me nonetheless."

Yuuma chuckled quietly. "You don't have to bow down. We're not at a dojo."

Mizki's blush brightened. "I guess you're right. I _do_ want you to know how grateful I am for you assisting me."

"How romantic," Yohioloid said in a quiet, derisive voice. "I feel like I'm a side character in a romantic comedy."

"You watch romantic comedies?" Galaco asked in an equally mocking voice.

Yohioloid blushed. "Well… my past girlfriends used to make me watch them. They act as if romantic comedies are high art."

"I know what you mean. My friends at my old school used to watch them all the time. It was a weird obsession they had, and they often got into fights over who the best main character was."

Yohioloid grabbed a bow and three arrows. He tried and failed to hit the middle of the target at first but by the third try he succeeded.

Galaco hit the bull's eye straight away. She jumped up and down. "Did you see that? I didn't know that I was good at shooting arrows!"

Yohioloid smirked. "It was probably a fluke. Try again."

Galaco's next arrow didn't reach the target, causing Iroha and Yohioloid to laugh at her. She narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on the target. She hit the middle of the target.

"See? I knew the first time wasn't a fluke."

Yohioloid stopped laughing and patted Galaco on the back. "Great job. Sorry for laughing at you."

"It's okay."

Gumi hit the target on the second try but Piko failed to hit the target at all. Lily hit the target but never the centre. Meiko hit near the centre of the target all three times despite being new to archery.

"Great job," Zunko complimented her. Meiko smiled and gave her bow to Kaito, who failed to hit the middle of the target. However, he was close to doing this on the third try.

Iroha hit the target all three times but only hit the middle on the second try. She walked to Rin and winked at her.

"Don't forget to tell Miku how you feel," she said. Rin nodded and shyly walked up to Miku. She took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um… Miku, there's something I want to tell you."

"What?" Miku asked. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

Rin nodded. "It's just that… I want to tell you that… I really like you. Like…. as more than a friend. Would you like to go out with me some time?"

Miku smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry but I like someone else."

"But-"

Luka grinned and put her arm around Miku's shoulders. "Just go away. She clearly doesn't want you."

Rin frowned. "Then who am I supposed to be with?"

Luka's grin grew wider. "Why don't you just smooch your brother and call it a day?"

Rin punched Luka to the ground. "Have you heard of the Westermarck Effect?"

"N-no."

"Look it up when you get back home, bitch."

Gumi frowned and glared at Rin. "Are you suggesting that someone can't love someone they've been close to ever since they were little?" she asked. "But what about me and Gakupo? Don't treat people like me that way, you… you… bitch! Oh God, I can't believe I said that."

Gakupo's eyes widened. "What?"

"Forget I ever said it."

Luka stood up and put her arm around Miku's shoulders again. "So Miku, what shall we do now?" Miku pushed Luka away.

"Who said that you're the one I love?"

"I thought-"

Meiko stormed up to Miku. "Do you like Kaito? Kaito, you've been cheating on me, haven't you? I knew it! How could you?"

Kaito ran up to Meiko. "I haven't been cheating on you." He rested his hand on Meiko's shoulder. Meiko pushed his hand away.

"That's just what a cheater would say, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

Yuuma took an arrow and pointed it at Meiko's neck. "It's bad enough that you don't listen to his side of the story, but you call him an idiot every day? If I had him I'd treat him like a gentleman but you treat him like crap even though he loves you! If you call him an idiot again, I'll kill you."

Mew snatched the arrow from Yuuma. "Don't use arrows as weapons. What's going on? You don't usually act like this, Yuuma."

Len smirked. "I guess Miku likes me then."

Rin slapped Len. "As if she'd ever love someone like you!" The twins then began a brawl. Mew tried to pull Rin away but Rin pushed her away from her. Iroha smirked as she watched the chaos unfold.

"I don't know how to handle this," Mew admitted. Mr Hiyama frowned and took a deep breath.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing!" he yelled at the top of his voice. "You won't get hot chocolate if you continue to fight!" The students ended their brawls and listened to Mr Hiyama with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Let's go back to our campsite _quietly _and have our dinner. While we're eating we can all have a chat so we can sort this all out. Understand?" The students nodded.

Mew smiled and patted Mr Hiyama on the back. "Good for you. Who knew that you can be so assertive when you really try?"

The walk back to the campsite was silent. When the group reached their campsite, Mew ordered the Space Rangers to start cooking baked beans.

Luka collected firewood with a frown on her face, humiliated by the day's events. 'How did things go so wrong so quickly?' she wondered. Miku saw her and frowned.

"I can't believe you just assumed that I like you as more than a friend."

Luka sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that you gave me mixed signals."

"Don't blame me for your arrogance. I never saw you that way."

"Geez, you can't even forgive me when I apologise right in front of you?"

Miku shook her head. She took her wood to the fireplace, where Mr Hiyama lit it. "It's a shame that we had to end our camp like this," he said. "All well. It's not too late to set things right."

"The food's ready!" Galaco cried. The group lined up to get their baked beans and then sat around the fire.

"How did this fight begin?" Mew asked. The students answered at once. "One at a time. Galaco, what happened?"

"I believe that this fight began because of love."

"If that's the case, I want everyone to confess. If you are not in love with someone, confess something else. We can use this time to heal. Rin, you go first."

Rin sighed loudly. "I like Miku. I've liked Miku ever since I met her. This fight began because I confessed to her." She looked at Len, who was sitting next to her.

"I like Miku too." Len looked at Lily.

"Why do I have to confess when I wasn't even in the fight?" Lily asked.

"Well, I think confessing is healthy," Mew replied. "If you don't want anyone else at school to know, we can keep this conversation between us. Got that, everybody?"

Lily groaned. "Fine, I…I like Luka." She noticed the frown on Piko's face and suddenly felt pain in her heart. Luka's eyes widened. "I have a confession that isn't related to love. I act the way I do because I want to escape my parents' meddling with my life. They want me to act like the perfect housewife. That's why I've become good at cooking. Piko, you're next."

"I know she doesn't feel the same way, but… I have a crush on Lily." Lily's eyes became as wide as saucers. "She's just so cool." Piko looked at Yuuma.

"I'm not confessing," Yuuma said defiantly. The other students glared at him. "Okay, okay. I… I can't say it. I'll get picked on."

"Like I said earlier, no one outside of this group has to know," Mew replied.

"I… like Kaito. I know it's wrong, but I love him with all my heart."

"Aww," the female students said together, with the exception of Mizki. Yuuma looked at Iroha.

"I don't have feelings for anyone, and I fear that might be the problem with me. I feel like a psychopath who can't love anyone. I started this fight by telling Rin to confess."

Rin stood up. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… I guess I began to accept that I'm a psychopath, even though it pains me to do so." Tears began to fall down Iroha's cheeks. "My only purpose in life is to pull pranks and hurt people."

"You're not a psychopath," Galaco told Iroha. "You complimented me yesterday, remember? You do pull pranks, but you're not really evil. You just want to have fun, that's all. It doesn't even matter that you've never fallen in love before. Trust me when I say that love's tiring."

"Thanks." Iroha turned towards Luka, who blushed.

"I like Miku," Luka admitted. "No, I love her."

"Wow, Miku's really popular," Galaco remarked. "Who knew that Miku was such a player?" The other students laughed in a lighthearted manner.

Luka looked at Mizki, who, despite already knowing about Luka's crush on Miku, had a look of disgust on her face.

Mizki cleared her throat. "I have a crush on Yuuma and I wish I could turn him into a heterosexual, but I guess I cannot do the impossible." Yuuma smiled at Mizki, glad to hear that at least one person loved him, even if he could never love her back. "Meiko, it is your turn to confess."

"What do I have to confess?" Meiko asked. "Everyone already knows that I love Kaito. Hmmm… I guess I could ramble on about how every boyfriend I've had has left me for some other girl. Hehe. That would probably explain why I'm so protective of Kaito." Kaito gave Meiko a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Kaito coughed. "I love Meiko, as I'm sure you all know. I'm always feeling insecure, like I can barely do anything right. My mum calling me stupid doesn't help. Is how Mum treats me abusive? I've been thinking about it every night and I've come to this conclusion. Am I right?"

Tears rushed out of Meiko's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I won't call you an idiot ever again, and I mean it this time." Kaito smiled and put his arm around Meiko's shoulders, looking at Gakupo.

"I like two girls at the moment, those girls being Luka and Gumi."

Gumi smiled. "I like you too, Gakupo. Who's turn is it now? Oh, it's your turn, Yohioloid."

"Well, my secret is that I wasn't always smart. I used to not care about schoolwork at all until I found out that my parents cared about me as much as I cared about school. So what did I do? I tried to become smart so that I could prove that I'm someone worth caring about. Galaco, it's your dice."

"I'm not sure if I have a secret. Trust me, if I had on I'd tell you all. I honestly feel left out. I mean, now would be a perfect time to tell you about my fear of heights, but it's too late for that."

Mew sighed. "Very well. Miku, it's your time to confess."

Miku's face turned bright red. "I… I… Why can't I say it? I like Luka. There, I said it."

Luka's eyes widened. "But I thought you didn't like me that way."

"I lied, okay? I… I'm sorry for lying to you. Mr Hiyama, you should confess too. It's only fair."

"Yeah, confess!" Gakupo commanded.

Mr Hiyama looked down at his food. "Well, I… no, the teacher and camp leader don't have to confess."

"Come on," Mew replied. "I shall confess that I used to be afraid of everything. Heights, spiders, you name it. After becoming a camp leader, I learned to face these fears and now I'm only scared of thunder. I hope that one day I'll not be afraid of that as well."

"I guess I can confess that I have recently gained a crush on Mew then," Mr Hiyama admitted.

"Really?"

"I'm not sure what it is, Mew. Maybe it's just that you've managed to amaze me throughout this camp."

Mew's cheeks turned red. "Let's all clean up and go to bed."

* * *

Miku settled into her sleeping bag, failing to ignore the smug smirk on Luka's face. "What do you want, a cookie?" she asked.

"I'm just glad to know that you like me back."

"Whatever. Just don't make a big deal out of it."

"Can I… kiss you?"

"No."

Luka sighed. "I always thought that you'd be a good kisser. I guess I shouldn't make assumptions like that."

Miku narrowed her eyes and grabbed the collar of Luka's shirt, kissing her on the lips. Luka would have smiled if she wasn't busy kissing Miku back. The two friends stopped kissing after a while so that they could breathe. Miku laughed at Luka's red face.

"You're so cute when you blush," Miku admitted. "So, um… maybe we should go out some time."

Luka gave Miku a quick kiss. "That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
